Reggie's Fake Engagement
by crazycatmommy
Summary: After Raymundo and Otto catch Reggie making out with Lars on their doorstep after a date, she blurts out they got engaged. She uses the fake engagement so she can have freedom but what happens when one party takes the engagement seriously? May contain heavy language. I do not own Rocket Power.
1. It All Began With a Party

'To think that my life would be where it is right now.' Reggie thought to herself.

Yes, Reggie Rocket was now married with an adorable 5-year-old son, Lucas. Lucas was also interested in skateboarding, hockey, and surfing, just like she was whens he was younger. Lucas was even hoping to be like his uncle one day. Reggie knocked on Lucas' door and caught him watching skateboarding videos on his iPad mini. She smiled at him. Lucas found his mom watching him and ran into bed.

"Lucas, it's time for bed. You need to shut the iPad off." Reggie said walking into her son's room.

"Sorry, mommy. I was looking at skateboard videos." Lucas said with an innocent voice.

"I know. I was watching you." Reggie giggled. "I think that one day, you will become a pro."

"I want to be like Uncle Otto one day. He's my idol." Lucas said.

Reggie smiled. Lucas loved Otto and looked up to him. After all, Otto was Lucas' godfather. Otto often took his nephew skateboarding, even teaching him a few tricks. Lucas was already a child prodigy. It was the Rocket genes. Reggie tucked Lucas into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Lucas asked.

"Hopefully very soon," Reggie replied.

Reggie was married to the one person she did not expect to fall in love with. That person was Lars Rodriguez. The same Lars who use to bully her friends when they were younger. Lars as in Twister's brother Lars. That was the guy she was now married too. Lars was currently a Marine and was in Japan at the moment. They talked almost every day through FaceTime, which Lucas loved because he got to see his father.

"I want to be like daddy when I grow up too," Lucas said with a smile on his face.

"You want to be a skateboarding Marine?" Reggie giggled.

"Yes! Like daddy and Uncle Otto!" Lucas said.

"I think you will be an awesome skateboarding Marine," Reggie said.

"Mommy," Lucas started, "how did you and daddy meet?"

"You know the story, silly." Reggie chortled.

"Yeah...but I forgot..." Lucas was looking off to the side, looking all innocent.

"No, you didn't." Reggie giggled. "But it's okay. I will tell you as many times as you want."

Lucas smiled, and Reggie started the story. He had a missing tooth, which made him look ten times more adorable. Lucas was an exact splitting image of Lars when he was younger.

"Daddy and I weren't friends when we were younger," Reggie said. "In fact, he was the last person I wanted to be around because I thought he wasn't a nice person."

"But is he nice now?" Lucas said.

"Yes, he's nice now," Reggie said.

"How did you and daddy fall in love?" Lucas asked.

Reggie smiled and said, "Let's just say...it all started around the time of my 18th birthday...your grandpa was planning on throwing me a huge party after I objected to it several times. But it didn't stop him..."


	2. Do I Need To Have This Party

**I do not own Rocket Power. Also, I don't think there is such thing in Hawaiian culture for girls to have a coming of age party. I'm just making this stuff up as I go along. It's a FANFICTION after all.**

* * *

'Formal affairs are so overrated...' Reggie thought to herself.

Reggie Rocket was now in her senior year of high school. She was about to turn 18, and her father and stepmom were throwing a big birthday party for her as a part of Hawaiian tradition; once a girl turns 18, she is to have a huge party. Reggie had grown to be a stunningly, beautiful young woman. She had gotten taller, her body was still muscular and athletic but much curvier, gaining weight in all the right places, and was among one of the prettiest girls at her school.

Although Reggie was still the self-proclaimed tomboy she always was, still skateboarding, surfing, playing sports, getting down and dirty even participating in the girl's volleyball, hockey, and softball teams, she had gotten to be a bit more feminine by experimenting with nail polish and makeup, thanks to Noelani. That did not mean she was all of a sudden going to wear pink, dressing frilly, go shopping and start acting like a girly girl. As she was getting books from her locker, a boy came up behind her and said, "Hey, Reggie!"

Reggie turned around and said, "Oh...Seth. What's up?"

"Can I borrow a calculator for class?" Seth asked. "Kind of have a test today."

"Sure." Reggie started going through her bag to find Seth a calculator. She felt his eyes looking down her sweater, so she tried to find him one as quick as possible. "Here."

"Thanks." Seth took the calculator from her and gave her a lustful stare. "By the way, Reg, you're looking good...you're looking real good...you've grown up from last year..."

Reggie knew Seth as the school chauvinist. He was handsome, athletic and popular but also a complete pig and had no regard for women what so ever. Reggie didn't go for that type at all. The way he was looking down her shirt before made her uneasy.

"Seth, I gave you a calculator, and that is all your getting from me. So please take your disgusting self and..."

"I can't help it...you're really...wow...say," Seth took her by the hips, which freaked Reggie out, "why don't you go with me to prom and maybe we can get a hotel room after and..."

"Gross!" Reggie slapped his hands off her hips and pushed him, which only caused him to smirk. "Don't think of touching me again, sick perv!"

Reggie walked off and said to herself, "Disgusting!"

Sam, who was getting his, books out of his locker, witnessed Reggie's encounter with Seth.

"Seth hit on you again?" Sam chortled.

"He was being a pervert as usual." Reggie said in an angry voice.

She turned to see Seth looking at her lustfully, smirking with raised eyebrows. Sam grew into a tall, very handsome, well built young man. Still wearing his glasses and now sporting his new buzz cut, he was in the same classes as Reggie and was still the same sweet and book smart person he was when he was a child.

"He tends to do that. Yesterday, he was giving me advice on how to pick up hot chicks." Sam chortled making Reggie roll her eyes.

"Don't take advice from him," Reggie said dryly.

"So...you get any news about college yet." Sam asked.

"Well, I did apply to a few schools and had yet to hear from UCLA." Reggie said. "Hopefully I can get a publishing internship my first year."

"That would be great." Sam said. "How does your dad feel about everything going on with you?"

Reggie took in a deep breath and said, "Raymundo is still not getting used to the fact that his first child is going to be an adult soon. Before he knows it, I will be moving out, then engaged, then married and all that fun stuff."

"At least you get to have a big party." Sam mention the huge party Reggie was going to have in three weeks, which he was hyped for.

"Oh please." Reggie was not looking forward to her big birthday party at all. "I am dreading this party. I'm sorry but getting all dolled up, wearing a dress and having a huge, formal party thrown for me is not my thing. Besides, I don't even have a dress!"

"Did you tell him that?" Sam asked.

"Nope. The moment I found out I was having one, he just barges into my room as I'm doing homework and says, 'Reggie, you're having a Hawaiian debut. I have been saving up for this since you were 2!' He looked so stoked that I couldn't say anything." Reggie said. "Mind you he announced this literally two months before the party?"

"You could've told him no thank you." Sam said.

"I know...but...he seemed so excited, and Noelani wants to doll me up and shit...I don't know...think I should tell him?" Reggie asked.

"It couldn't hurt." Sam said.

Before the two knew it, they were about to be late for senior earth science class. Just before the bell rang, Reggie and Sam ran into class and took their seats next to each other.

* * *

 **Late that night...**

After a long day of school and the gym, Reggie ate dinner, took a shower and changed into her pajamas, which were blue basketball shorts and a shirt that said, 'OSHS Girls Volley Ball.' She found Raymundo and Noelani watching a movie. Reggie liked Noelani. Sure she was unsure about her when she met her, but she made Raymundo happy. She walked over to them and said, "Hey, guys! How are you?"

"Rocket Girl!" Raymundo seemed happy to see Reggie. "What's good with you?"

Noelani smiled warmly to Reggie.

"Not much...just waiting on UCLA, school is going well...still being active as usual." Reggie said. "So...I wanted to talk to you both about my party...which is in three weeks..."

"Aren't you excited?" Noelani asked.

"My little girl is turning 18..." Raymundo was getting mushy, which made Reggie roll her eyes.

"I wanted to know if it's too late to cancel the party? I mean...I appreciate it, but I was hoping to do something with my friends on my special day."

"Like what? I have been planning this for years." Raymundo stated.

"Besides, it's tradition." Noelani added. "I had one, your mother did...what else did you have you mind?"

"Well...I was hoping to go to Applebees with the guys, Trish and Sherri...and possibly Clio. I don't know...Applebees and then to a teen nightclub to see live music. This rad 90's/2000's cover band, Chasing the Sun, will be playing that night." Reggie said. "That's my idea of a birthday. Getting dressed up isn't my..."

"Oh, speaking of dresses," Raymundo started, "you need to pick out a dress. I will give you the money to..."

"Dad, listen to me!" Reggie said. "I don't want the party. I never did. I appreciate it but please if you could just call up everyone and cancel the thing, I would love that..."

"Reggie, why can't you be happy you are having one?"

"I don't care for one. I know all my cousins had a debut but do I need one? Dad, just please cancel the party. I honestly can do without one."

"Sorry, Reggie." Raymundo said. "I put down too much money for you to have this. Plus, this is a once in a lifetime event for you. In the meantime, here is my credit card. Go shopping this weekend with your lady friends and pick out a dress for the event.

"Don't feel so down. It will be a fun night that you will remember." Noelani said.

"Besides, you will thank me." Raymundo said with a smile.

"Dad, I don't even have an escort either..." Reggie was hoping this would cancel the party.

"That's okay. Tito agreed to be your escort." Raymundo said.

Feeling defeated, Reggie took Raymundo's credit card and went up to her room. Once in her room, she plopped on her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

'This was going to be annoying.' She thought.

"What's eating you up?" a voice said.

Reggie turned around and saw her brother, Otto walking into her room.

"Nothing. I'm just dreading this party. Now, dad gave me his credit card to buy a dress." Reggie rolled her eyes.

"You know, most girls would be stoked about their debut. You are the total opposite. I've never seen anything like it." Otto chuckled while taking a seat beside her.

"Yeah? Well...that's just me..." Reggie answered in a sing-song voice.

Otto got much taller and grew to be a very handsome young man. He had to be about 5'7" and was pretty muscular. He was still very skilled at the skateboard and surfing. To girls in his school and Ocean Shores, he was typical prime meat and was the typical "Heartbreaker" for he went through girlfriends like socks.

"You know what you should do?" Otto suggested. "And you are allowed to say no."

"I'm listening..." Reggie said.

"Okay. Did dad say you can bring an escort?" Otto asked.

"Yes." Reggie said. "But since I don't have anyone, Tito has the job."

"First, you should pretend that you do want the party after all." Otto said. " Then what you should do is find a guy who is a complete fuck boy and have them make a bad impression on dad. That way, if dad gives you shit about your fuck boy escort, you get mad, tell him you won't attend the party if he doesn't like your date. Then you don't show up to your party and make dad regret spending all that time and money on throwing you a party you were never really invested in at all."

"Otto, that's pretty heinous. Dad will be humiliated if I don't show up to my party. Plus, you know how many times your ideas have gotten us in deep shit?" Reggie said.

"Well, it was just a thought." Otto snapped.

"Plus, what fuck boy do you have in mind?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know...a shoobie? Seth?" Otto said with a smile.

"Ew. Not Seth. That kid is always staring at my ass." Reggie said. "Look, I think it's best if I just let the party happen. There is nothing I can do."

Silence fell between the two siblings until Reggie said, "So why does Raymundo need to visit Vice Principal Cooper Monday?"

"Oh, that?" Otto chuckled. "I got in trouble. I called my teacher a dick."

"Which teacher?"

"Mr. Rothstein. But he had it coming. He is always picking on Twist and me for no reason."

"Maybe if you two focused in class, he wouldn't have to pick on you." Reggie said. "But at the same time, he did have it coming. He isn't a nice man."

"Yeah...well, I'm glad you agree. I better get to bed. As a punishment, Dad is making me wake up early to work the shack." Otto said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Likewise." Reggie said with a smile on her face.


	3. Girls Day of Shopping

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

* * *

That weekend, Raymundo, Noelani and Otto left early in the morning to open up the Shore Shack. Reggie worked out, took a shower and met up with Clio so they can hit up the mall, which was a 45-minute drive. Raymundo loaned Reggie his car. Clio and Reggie were still very close and kept in touch. Thank God for Facebook, Instagram, and Snapchat! Clio had gotten to be very pretty and was popular among the boys in her school. This made Twister go on "protective brother" mode, even though he was her first cousin.

"You are so lucky!" Clio gushed.

"No, I'm not. If anything, you are lucky your parents let you do something with your friends on your 18th birthday." Reggie said.

"I wish I can get dressed up for my 18th birthday."

"My dad is making me have this! I am not the type to get dolled up, and these formal affairs were never my thing." Reggie said. "Don't you think it's kind of silly to look glammed out for one night?"

"Girl, you're talking to me here." Clio giggled. "I live for fashion. And I remember the last time I got dressed up was for my quinceanera. I wore such a beautiful dress and looked like a princess that night. Don't you want to look like a princess for one night?"

"To be honest. I don't care for it. Like I said, I never saw the point. And I think I'm having one because all my cousins had one." Reggie said. "Whatever. This will be the only time I wear a dress."

"What about when you get married?" Clio teased.

"That's a different story," Reggie added. "A wedding is momentous. An 18th birthday party is just another birthday to me."

"Whatever floats your boat, girl," Clio said.

Reggie had kept her eyes on the road only for Clio to say, "So are there any new guys your talking to?"

"Well...my last relationship was with Trent, and that was a year ago. He takes my virginity, then cheats on me, so to get my revenge, I keyed his car, and since then, I have kept my distance from relationships."

"I remember when you called me up crying saying you two broke up. You two lasted for a long time. His loss, though. You're too hot for him." Clio giggled. "So you haven't had a boyfriend after him?"

"Well...I have fooled around with a couple of guys here and there but other than that, I haven't had a boyfriend since." Reggie explained.

"What about that Seth guy?" Clio asked.

"Oh please...he only talks to me so he can look down my shirt and stare at my ass."

"He probably really likes you," Clio stated.

"He's a first class pervert. I'd never date him." Reggie said. "Speaking of fuck boys and perverts, Otto suggested I bring a fuck boy as my escort and that way, if my dad objects, I can threaten not to show up to my party and not show up."

Clio laughed and said, "I wouldn't listen to Otto's advice, girl."

Reggie let out a snort.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Clio asked.

"Nope," Reggie said. "I will probably meet more mature guys in college anyway."

"Same. My last boyfriend was still in love with his ex. It was always Sabrina this, Sabrina that...don't do that because it reminds me of something Sabrina did that use to get under my skin. I couldn't deal with it anymore, and I broke it off." Clio said.

"Harsh..." Reggie said.

"You know, my cousin Lars, just got back from the Marines and is working at my uncle's auto shop. He hasn't had a girlfriend for a while and..." Reggie cut Clio off.

"One, I would never date Lars! No offense to you because he is your cousin and I love you and Twister to death, but I would not date Lars even if he were the last person on earth. Two, I had no idea he came back from the Marines. Man...I remember the day Twister told us he was shipped off to military school after he and his stupid friends got arrested."

"Oh yeah. Maurice and I must've forgotten to tell you. After he had graduated military school, he went off to the Marines, and now he's back." Clio chuckled.

"Man...I haven't seen him in five years..." Reggie said.

"So will you consider dating him? He broke up with his bitch of a girlfriend, he's newly single, he's got a job and, even though he is my cousin, he's kind of cute..."

"Don't make me throw you out of this car," Reggie said in a dry voice making Clio laugh.

Reggie pulled into the mall and parked her car. The lot was empty since they got there in the morning.

"Oh, I invited my friends, Trish and Sherri, if you don't mind," Reggie said.

"Sweet. I miss those two. How are they?" Clio asked.

"You'll just have to find out." Reggie laughed.

Reggie and Clio walked in the mall and met up with Sherri and Trish. The two practically attack hugged Clio.

"You look awesome!" Trish exclaimed.

"What have you been doing?" Sherri added.

"Nothing much. Just the regular...working out and attempting to eat healthy." Clio giggled.

"What am I to you girls? Chopped liver?" Reggie joked.

Trish and Sherri hugged Reggie only for Clio to say, "What are we standing around here for? Let's shop!"

The girls walked into a dress shop that sold gowns and dresses for formal events. Reggie felt awkward being in there considering she didn't want to get dressed up. A young woman with blonde hair walked up to the girls and said, "Hello. How may I help you, ladies, this morning?"

"Yes," Clio interjected. "My friend is having her 18th birthday party, and she needs a dress to wear."

"Do you know what you are looking for?" The sales lady asked.

"Um...I'm not sure..." Reggie said a little mortified she was unfamiliar with formal wear.

"Okay..." the sales lady said. "Well look around and let me know if you find something you like."

As the sales lady walked away, Reggie said, "I wish my dad wouldn't let me have this party. Did you see how she looked at me?"

"That's why you have us," Sherri said and grabbed her arm. "Come on. You need a dress."

The girls looked around at dresses for Reggie. They ended up picking out a few dresses for Reggie to try on.

"Just keep in mind this will be the first and last time you see me glammed out." Reggie joked as she went into the fitting room.

After a few minutes and a few dresses turned down, Reggie finally came out in a dress that made her friends go quietly. She looked stunning. The dress was midnight blue cut out backless dress. The front of the dress had a slit in the front that showed off her long, toned legs. The back of the dress gave a nice view of her tone back.

"Reggie...you look stunning. My God...that's the dress...that's it." Trish said almost teary eyed.

"Trish, calm yourself. I'm not getting married." Reggie chuckled.

"Still...you look gorgeous," Sherri said. "You look like Selena Gomez in that dress but much hotter."

Reggie blushed at Sherri's comment and looked at herself in the mirror. "To be honest with you guys, I actually like the dress. I like that it's backless."

"Girl, your back muscles look incredible. I couldn't pull that dress off with my back fat." Trish chuckled and poked Reggie's back.

"So is this it?" Clio asked.

"I guess so." Reggie laughed.

The girls got together in a group hug only for Sherri to say, "Good God, Reg! Your back is hard."

The girls laughed at Sherri.

"I have shoes that will go great with that dress. And the day of your party, I'm coming over to help your stepmom do your hair and makeup." Clio gushed.

"Whatever, Clio. I'm going to get changed." Reggie laughed.

"Hey, let's chill here while we're out," Sherri suggested. "Let's make it a girls day!"

* * *

Reggie's dress looks like what Selena Gomez wore at the 2016 Grammys.


	4. Reggie, Look Out!

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

* * *

Reggie got ready for school the following Monday. She put on a white crop top, blue jeans and her white converses. After doing her makeup (BB cream, mascara, and chapstick), she went downstairs for breakfast and found her dad, stepmom, and brother sitting at the

table.

"Oh, Reggie," Raymundo started, "Noelani and I have to be at the shack early and then I will pick up the car from school."

"Wait, you trust me to drive to school?" Reggie asked.

"Well, he is giving it to you for a reason." Noelani chuckled.

"So after I meet with the principal, discussing Otto," Raymundo looked at Otto.

Otto, kept his head low as his father said, "I will pick up the car. Just park it where I can see it. Also, I don't want to hear you got into an accident. I'm trusting you."

"Thanks, dad," Reggie said and watched her father and stepmom walk out the door.

After breakfast, Reggie and Otto went to the car to wait on Sam and Twister.

"So are you nervous for dad visiting the principal?" Reggie asked.

"No way. I'm used to getting in trouble by now." Otto said. "Besides, I'm going to rip Rothstein a new one at that meeting."

"Hey, guys," Sam said as he jumped in the back of Reggie's car.

"What's up?" Reggie and Otto said together.

"Otto, I heard what happened with Mr. Rothstein," Sam said.

"He had it coming, man," Otto said. "I'm tired of him making people look stupid in his class, especially me and Twister."

"Well...Twister isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do agree. He shouldn't do that." Sam said.

"Speaking of Twister, where is he? We're going to be late!" Reggie said and honked the horn several times.

Twister came running out.

"Sorry! I was getting ready!" Twister said.

"What were you doing?" Reggie snapped.

"I overslept by accident, so I had to get a quick workout in and then I got ready. I didn't get to eat breakfast." Twister protested.

"Whatever. There is a bagel shop on the way. Go get something there." Reggie said as she started the car.

"I can't have carbs! That will kill my workout process." Twister said.

"Then starve!" Reggie said as she pulled out.

Twister, like Otto, grew up to be very handsome and muscular. He was very popular with girls and still a sweetheart. He practically had a new girlfriend every week or so, much to Reggie's humor. Twister was a sweet kid...not there in the brain department but still very sweet. While driving to school, the boys were rapping to the music Reggie had in her car. It was 'Jumpman' by Drake and Future. The boys rapping was making it hard for Reggie to concentrate on the road.

"Guys, can you please..." Reggie cringed. "I'm trying to drive."

"What's with the attitude, sis? PMS or something?" Otto asked making Reggie give him a side glare.

"So my cousin and you went dress shopping?" Twister asked trying to break up the tension.

"That's what happened," Reggie said while driving.

"That's cool. My parents are excited about your party." Twister said. "My mom keeps saying how she can't wait to see you dressed up."

"Well, at least she is," Reggie said.

"Tito is her escort." Otto laughed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Raymundo picked my escort." Reggie groaned. I wish I didn't have the party."

"I'm surprised Raymundo let you take his car to school," Sam said attempting to change the topic.

"She isn't keeping it for the whole day. He's coming in to talk to the principal and then he will take it home." Otto said.

Reggie heard her phone buzzing. She picked it up and saw a text from Trish.

"Reg, you should not be texting and driving," Sam said.

"Sammy, chill out. It's just a quick text." Reggie said keeping her eyes both on the road and on her text message.

"Reggie..." Otto said.

"Trish needs me to give her notes for her history class," Reggie said, not realizing she crossed the yellow line on a local road.

"Reg..."

"Apparently we have the same teacher and different periods and the test is open notebook..."

"Reggie, cat! Look out!" Otto screamed.

Reggie looked up and swerved out of the way to avoid hitting a cat that was running in the street. She saw she was about to ram into a lamppost and then hit on the breaks. It was too late, though. She crashed into a lamp post. Reggie got out of the car and looked at the damage that had been done. The front of the car was taken off, and the right front head light was out.

"Oh man...no...Raymundo can't see this!" Reggie panicked.

"Oooh...Reggie, you are so busted." Otto chortled.

"Shut up, Otto!" Reggie freaked.

"What time is your dad going to come to school?" Sam asked.

"Around 11:45 or 12!" Reggie cried. "Oh man...this can't be happening."

"Reggie, chill out," Twister said with a reassuring smile, hugging his friend. "I will call my uncle up, and you just explain your situation to him."

"Twister, I need it fixed now! I can't wait weeks for it to be fixed!" Reggie screamed.

"He can do it," Twister said and pulled out his phone.

"Thank you, Twist! You rock!" Reggie said hugging him.

"Yeah, I know." Twister hugged her back.

As Twister got in touch with his uncle, he said, "Hola Tio Eduardo, it's Maurice...yeah...good...okay...my friend got into an accident on our way to school, and it is an emergency and she needs it fixed by 12 or so...yeah...yeah...so you can do it...thank  
you..."

Reggie looked at Twister hopefully, and he said, "He said to bring it by. He will get it done because you are my friend. Once you bring it in, he and Lars will work on it."

Otto, Reggie, and Sam looked at Twister stunned when he brought up the name of the one person they all despise.

"Lars as in your brother Lars?" Sam asked.

"Oh man. I thought he died." Otto said.

"No. He just got back from the Marines and is working for my uncle." Twister said. "He's really mellowed out. Except when he sneaks up behind me to whomp me and picks on me..."

"Last I heard he had to go to court and was shipped to military school for bad behavior. I would've loved to see that trial." Otto laughed.

"Twist, I love you, but I don't think I want Lars working on the car. Now he will see it and give me every reason to make fun of me!" Reggie said.

"Reg, we have no choice," Sam said.

Reggie sighed in defeat and said, "Fine."

* * *

The kids managed to get to Twister's uncle's auto body shop. Reggie was still mortified at what she did.

"Oh man. This is terrible. Dad can't know about this." Reggie said to herself.

"Reggie, relax. Twister's uncle will fix everything." Sam said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to admit. That lamp post was strong. I mean no damage had been done. Thankfully there were no cops around." Otto chortled.

"Yeah, Otto, you aren't making this better." Reggie snapped as her brother chuckled.

"Tio Eduardo? Tio Eduardo?" Twister called out.

Twister's uncle Eduardo came out and said, "Maurice! How are you, papa?"

"Good. We just brought in Reggie's car." Twister chuckled. "See the damage?"

This made Reggie cringe with embarrassment and Otto snort out an obnoxious laugh. Nothing was funny to her.

"Like Maurice said," Reggie said Twister's real name in a sarcastic voice, "I got into an accident. I need it fixed by 12ish or so. Please."

"I have to order parts. You took off the front, and you really did damage to the front blinker." Eduardo explained to Reggie.

"I know but...I'm desperate. Please..." Reggie cried.

"As desperate as desperate could be." Sam was attempting to be funny, but Reggie gave him a look.

"I will tell you what," Eduardo started, not being able to resist a beautiful face, "I have other cars to work on, and since this is an emergency and you are Maurice's friend, I will get started on this first thing. Don't worry. You will get your car back  
before 12."

"Thank you...so much!" Reggie said. "You are a life saver!"

"Anytime." Eduardo then turned and screamed, "Lars, get over here!"

The figure that came out from the back was possibly a gorgeous man Reggie had ever seen. It was Lars, but damn, he grew up. His hair was cut short into a military haircut, yet he still wore that hat he always wore. He had gotten much taller and  
more muscular, and he no longer had a missing tooth. The military did wonders to Lars. He was gorgeous now.

"What's up?" he asked and then turned to Twister. "Why are you and your loser friends here?"

Otto glared at Lars and said to Twister, "Looks like the military didn't change his attitude."

"I guess you can't change some things," Twister said.

Lars looked down at the car and said, "Why am I not surprised? Did you get into an accident Rocket dork?"

"No. That was Reggie!" Otto said defensively.

"Thanks, Otto!" Reggie snapped.

"Oh. A woman driver. Go figure." Lars said making Reggie glare at him.

Yeah. He maybe gorgeous now but he was still an ass.

"So if you don't mind, Lars," Reggie snapped, "I need the car fixed before 12, and we need a lift to school."

Lars sighed and said out of humor, "Alright, since you losers came in here to give us business, I guess I will give you a ride. Just don't get used to it."

"Thanks, Lars," Twister said.

As they were walking out, Eduardo pulled Lars and Twister to the side and said, "Conductores de las Mujeres. Nunca se puede predecir ellos."

This made Lars and Twister laugh only for Lars to say, "I know, right? I will be back in a few and then we can work on the car."

Eduardo patted Lars on the arm, winked goodbye to Twister and watched them leave the auto body shop.

* * *

Once the kids got to school, Reggie got out of Lars' car and said, "So when you are done with the car, park it by the school, so my dad suspects nothing."

"I hope you aren't the one driving it later." Lars laughed.

"You know, don't you get tired of being an ass?" Reggie asked.

"Not really. I kind of enjoy it thank you very much." Lars said.

"Looks like the military doesn't do many wonders to you after all," Reggie said.

"At least I'm not a shitty woman driver." Lars spat.

Reggie gave him a dirty look and walked out of the car with the guys.

"Well...that wasn't embarrassing enough," Reggie grumbled.

"Accidents happen, Reg. Just be happy it wasn't your life." Sam said.

"By the way, Twist," Otto said, "What did your uncle say back there?"

"Uh..." Twister looked at Reggie and said, "I will tell you and Sam later."

"No, Twister. Please. Tell me. I want to know as well." Reggie said, slightly annoyed.

Twister looked off to the side and said, "He said, 'Women drivers. You can never predict them.'"

This made Otto and Sam laugh out loud. Reggie gave a glare to the guys and stormed off inside.

"Reg, it was a joke! Don't be uptight!" Otto chased after her.


	5. What's In It For Me?

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

* * *

Reggie was still mad at Sam for laughing at the sexist joke. He sat beside her during their lunch period.

"Reg, I'm sorry. It was sexist, and I shouldn't have laughed." Sam pleaded.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have." Reggie snapped. "Not only am I forced to do this stupid 18th debut that Raymundo spent money on, but I also get into a car wreck and now fit the stereotype for a woman driver!"

"Reggie, you are a good driver. You are better than Otto. Accidents happen." Sam said.

"Whatever, Sammy," Reggie said and then looked at the clock. "Crap! My dad is here already talking to the principal. Lars should bring the car by soon."

"Look, your dad and Otto are in the hallway." Sam pointed out.

Reggie turned around and saw Raymundo and Otto talking to the vice principal. She gathered her things and caught up with them.

"Dad...you're here...where is Noelani?" Reggie asked.

"She dropped me off and drove back to the shack to help Tito," Raymundo answers as he saw Reggie run over.

"Oh...right...what is the news on Otto?" Reggie asked casually.

"I'm suspended for three days, and Rothstein is going to be on administrative leave." Otto chuckled.

"Rocket Boy, don't think that I support what you did. But he should not be talking down to students like that." Raymundo said. "I'm proud you stood up to him in there."

"So am I no longer grounded?" Otto looked hopeful.

"Oh no. You still have to serve your punishment for disrespect." Raymundo said. "We are driving to the shack, and you are going to help us out."

Otto cursed under his breath. Reggie followed her family, who were headed out the door.

"Reggie, why aren't you in class?" Ray asked.

"Well, it's my lunch period and well...I saw you guys and...well about the car..."

"Oh. You parked near the school. Good job, Rocket Girl." Ray walked to the car with Otto.

Reggie was relieved to see the car until she heard a whistle and turned around. Lars was smiling smugly against his uncle's truck swinging the keys around.

"Don't you need to turn the car on with these?" he said with arrogance in his voice.

Reggie ran over to grab the keys from him only for Lars to hold them up teasing her.

"Lars, I swear...give me the keys..." Reggie said with impatience in her voice.

Lars dropped them by her feet and said, "Ooops..."

Reggie picked up the keys and glared at Lars. She then called, "Hey, Raymundo, catch!"

She threw the keys to her father, who only waved goodbye. Reggie watched her family drive off, and she took a big breath of relief. She turned to Lars and said, "As much as I don't like you...thank you! You are a life saver!"

"Oh so you don't like me, but I'm your life saver?" Lars laughed.

"Well, you and your uncle saved me from getting busted. So thank you." Reggie said. "And I should be getting back inside...now..."

Reggie ran up their stairs to her school. Little did she know, Lars was checking her out as she walked away. He could've sworn that she had gotten much prettier from when they were kids, and she had a great body now. As he was getting back in the truck, he heard her yell, "Hey!"

Reggie ran back to him and said, "In two weeks from Saturday...what are you doing?"

"Uh...how the hell should I know?" Lars answered with a nervous chuckle.

"I take that as you are open because I owe you," Reggie asked.

"You owe me?" Lars asked slightly confused.

"Well...let me elaborate. I'm having an 18th birthday debut. Hawaiian tradition says that once a girl hits the age of 18, she is to have a big party and my dad is forcing me into this, and I have no choice."

"Sounds like a quince," Lars stated.

"Sort of. Anyway, my brother mentioned to me that if I want to piss my dad off and make him cancel the party, I should bring a date who is a complete loser."

"And I'm a complete loser?" Lars asked somewhat offended.

"Well...you aren't a very nice person and my dad would hate you and be so mad at me for bringing you as my escort."

"Wow...I fix your car in a day, and now I'm a loser." Lars said with dry humor in his voice. "If that is how you feel about me, then no. Sorry. No favors for you."

Lars was about to hop back into the truck, and Reggie said, "Please! Make my dad regret spending the money for the party that I don't want. No other guy I know is as charmingly manipulative as you!"

Lars thought for a moment and said, "When you said escort...you don't mean anything along the lines of prostitution?"

"No!" Reggie snapped. "I'm not sleeping with you or anyone else so get that idea out of your head!"

"I'm kidding. Relax. Man, women take everything seriously."

"Your only job is to walk me into my party. Will you do it?" Reggie demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Lars asked.

"Things all guys love...fake commitment and free food. Plus, I will pay you to pretend to be my scumbag boyfriend and to have my dad and family hate you and regret doing this for me. Name your price." Reggie said.

"$100.00," Lars said.

"How about $35.00. I'm kind of broke."

"$80.00."

"$35.00."

"50.00. That's my final offer."

"Fine. $50.00." Reggie said defeated. "Let me give you my number."

Reggie and Lars exchanged numbers at that moment. Reggie said, "So I will tell my dad you are my escort and if he wants to have a word with you, which I'm sure he does, wear something that says, 'Hey, sir. I want to screw your daughter on your sofa.'"

"What?" Lars said to her.

"Just do it!" Reggie snapped.

"Okay. Okay. You aren't demanding." Lars snickered.

"Lastly, when you meet my dad, please make sexist comments. I'm sure he will hate that." Reggie said.

"You got it, Princess."

"And don't call me Princess."

Reggie watched Lars drive away and smiled to herself. Her dad was going to regret throwing the party.

* * *

"So dad...I wanted to apologize for giving you shit earlier about my party." Reggie said over dinner. "And, Otto, sorry for being a bitch this morning."

"Eh...I'm use to it." Otto said with his mouth full.

"It's fine, Reggie," Raymundo said.

The Rockets were eating dinner. Reggie was acting chipper at the moment.

"Gee, Reggie," Noelani started, "you are in a good mood. Have a good day?"

"You can say that," Reggie replied. "I wanted to talk to you both about something. It's about my party." Reggie said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Ray asked.

"Well, when I said I didn't have an escort, you gave Tito the job. Well, Tito doesn't have to do it anymore. I got someone on such short notice, and he said yes." Reggie said.

"Who is it?" Otto looked interested in as did Ray and Noelani.

"It's Twister's older brother, Lars," Reggie said.

Ray and Otto almost choked on their food.

"Lars?" Otto said in shock. "You asked him?"

"Yeah...why not?" Reggie said.

"Reggie...he's an asshole!" Otto said.

"Otto that was...what five or six years ago? When I ran into him today...after school...he was actually very nice." Reggie said.

"I don't know, Reg...Lars wasn't very nice to you guys when you were younger." Raymundo said.

"Well, maybe he's changed. You should invite him over for dinner and talk to him." Noelani suggested. "Give it a chance."

"Besides, he said he would do it, and he wants to talk with you, dad. What do you say?" Reggie added.

Ray looked reluctant and then said, "Friday night at 7. Have him come over for dinner. I want to talk to him. Maybe I should talk to Twister's parents too."

"No need to!" Reggie said. "I'm sure his parents are cool with it."

Otto got up from the table and said, "Excuse me. I need to go puke."

* * *

Reggie walked in Otto's room, who was fixing his skateboard.

"Why did you ask Lars?" Otto asked.

"Well, it was your idea to invite fuck boy to my party as my escort. Plus, I know dad will hate Lars, and I will retaliate, and he will regret throwing me the party."

"Yeah. But when I said fuck boy, I didn't mean Lars. The guy is a complete dick!"

"Exactly. Plus, he isn't one of the lame-os we go to school with. So it will be okay. Thanks for the idea, Rocket boy!" Reggie was about to head to her room only for Otto to call back, "Is he really coming to dinner Friday?"

Reggie's phone buzzed. She looked down and smiled indicating that was Lars.

"Yes, he is. 7 pm sharp." Reggie said.

"Well, I will be in Mad Town. I'm not going to attend dinner with Lars here. Sorry not sorry." Otto said.

"Suit yourself," Reggie said.


	6. Dinner Disaster

**Friday night...**

Reggie was excited about dinner. She thought her dad was going to regret throwing the party and cancel it once he got to talk to Lars. This was going to be golden.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" she asked Otto.

"Nope. I can't stand Lars' face so why should I stay?" Otto said.

"Because this will be golden and you were the one with the brilliant idea?" Reggie said.

"Well, you know what, I'm not going to stay for this. Sorry, but if it were another guy, I would love to watch but not Lars." Otto said heading out the door. "If you need me, I will be in Mad Town. Later."

Ray saw Otto leave and said, "Where is he going?"

"Mad Town." Reggie snickered. "He doesn't want to see Lars' face."

"Oh but Noelani and I made pulled pork. He's going to miss dinner." Ray said. "When is Lars getting here? It's already 7, and he lives right on our block."

Perfect! Lars was tardy! All the reason for Ray to hate Lars and cancel the big party. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Reggie said, "I will get it! Just get dinner ready!"

Reggie answered the door to see Lars standing there looking rather nicer than usual. A white button down shirt with the two top buttons open and blue jeans. His shirt was tight around the sleeves, giving a nice outline of his muscular arms. He wasn't wearing that gray hat he normally wore, showing off his military haircut. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

'Wow...he did get pretty fit, and muscular...he is gorgeous...geeze the Marines did wonders to him...' Reggie thought. 'Wait...this is Lars!'

"What are you doing?" she asked pretty annoyed.

"What? I'm doing what you told me to do. Look like a tool and come off as one. By the way, these are for you." Lars handed Reggie the flowers.

"Okay...cool it with the flowers," Reggie said. "Is this how you get in good with girl's fathers? Giving their daughter's flowers?"

"Most of the time," Lars said smirking.

"Okay...you know what...just give me the flowers and get inside!" Reggie pulled Lars into her house and shut the door.

"By the way, where is Rocket dork?" Lars asked.

"At Mad Town avoiding you," Reggie said.

"Reggie is Lars here?" Ray asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, dad. He is here...in our living room..." Reggie said as Ray and Noelani walked into the living room.

"Lars! Long time no see. How are you?" Ray shook hands with Lars.

"Pretty good, sir," Lars responded.

"I see your parents a lot," Ray said.

"Hi, I'm Noelani. Reggie and Otto's stepmother." Noelani introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Lars took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Reggie wasn't surprised by his gesture. It was a part of Hispanic culture to kiss someone you just met on the cheek.

"Quite the charmer you are." Noelani giggled and noticed the flowers. "Oh, you got Reggie flowers. How nice of you."

"Yeah...it was pretty nice of him," Reggie said with a lack of emotion.

Why did he have to get her flowers? This plan had to work. Her parents had to hate him and cancel the party.

"Here," Ray took the flowers and Noelani followed, "I will put these in water. I hope you like pulled pork."

"I love it," Lars said.

Reggie shot him a glare.

"What?" Lars said annoyed at her already.

Reggie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she marched into the kitchen annoyed with Lars already.

* * *

The four sat for dinner as Raymundo started talking to Lars.

"So I hear you were in military school and then joined the Marines, which explains why we haven't seen you," Ray said.

"Yeah...he was...for bad behavior and to avoid juvenile detention. Right, Lars?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, don't be rude. I was talking to Lars." Ray said.

"It's fine, sir," Lars said. "What she said is true. I'm sure she heard it from my brother."

"Well, thanks for your services," Ray said sincerely.

"You're doing a great thing for our country, Lars," Noelani added.

"Thank you," Lars said. "I enlisted because they thought it would keep me out of trouble."

"Gee, isn't it shocking how you even have to mention that," Reggie said with sarcasm.

"Reggie, stop with the sarcastic remarks." Raymundo was getting impatient with his daughter.

"Teenage daughters," Lars said. "Always with an attitude. My mom is lucky she has boys and not girls."

"Lars, trust me...all women have an attitude," Ray said.

"Excuse me?" Noelani eyed Raymundo who just chuckled lightly.

"Not to mention they are terrible drivers." Lars chuckled as Reggie kicked him hard under the table.

Lars winced in pain after Reggie kicked him.

"Sorry...was that your shin?" she said.

"Speaking of drivers, I heard you got a job at your uncle's auto shop. How's that going?" Ray asked.

"Good. I took an auto shop class in military school because I needed an elective and I enjoyed it. Now I have a job." Lars chuckled lightly.

"That's actually a very good job, Lars," Noelani stated.

"It's always good to work," Ray said.

"I'm sure you don't make much," Reggie said.

"There isn't anything wrong with honest hard work, Reggie," Ray said and turned back to Lars. "I have to give it to you. You've matured into a young man from the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, sir," Lars said nodding his head.

This enraged Reggie on the inside. Great! Her potential loser date wins over her father and stepmother, which meant the party was still on. Unbelievable.

"Excuse me. I have to...wash my hands." Reggie got up and excused herself from the table.

* * *

"They love him! I mean they REALLY LOVE him! Never mind Lars bullied us as kids and never mind he is still a dick. Dad thinks he awesome and they were talking and shit...oh get this...when Lars made a sexist joke, dad chimes in! What they hell?" Reggie was screaming at Otto over the phone.

"Wow, Reggie. Now you have a real problem on your hands." Otto laughed. "Bust!"

"No! This was your idea!" Reggie said.

"But I didn't think they would like Lars." Otto snickered. "So he got your flowers?"

"Yeah and Noelani thought it was a nice gesture," Reggie said with an eye roll. "She called him a charmer!"

"Oh man. That's a bummer. Wow...now I feel bad I'm not there. I would've laughed." Otto snickered.

"You know what, you are no help. I have to go. Dad is going to get suspicious. Bye." Reggie hung up on her brother and ran back downstairs.

"Reggie, I was starting to get worried about you," Ray said.

"Well here I am, dad," Reggie said with sarcasm. "So what did I miss."

"Lars was telling us about his job. It sounds like you have a lot going for you, Lars." Noelani said.

"I guess you can say that." Lars looked a little bashful.

* * *

After dinner, which turned out to be disastrous to Reggie, she walked Lars out the door and said, "Boy, you did a great job at making my parents hate you, especially my dad! He loves you and is happy you are my escort."

"You act like that's a bad thing," Lars said with humor in his voice.

"This is not funny! You were supposed to be a jerk and have Raymundo and Noelani hate you so they can cancel the party but no. You act respectful, and they love you. Now the party is on, and I have to go through with it! Thank you, Lars, for ruining everything!"

"Damn woman, is it your time of the month or something?" Lars joked. "All you have done since we ran into each other again was yell at me."

Reggie took in a breath and said, "Okay...okay...Friday after next week, come to my party as my escort. Look like a hot mess. Got it?"

"Yes, Queen Regina," Lars said with sarcasm in his voice. "Any more requests?"

"Don't call me Regina. Now please leave." Reggie slammed the door in Lars' face.

Lars just shook his head and whispered to himself, "Bitch..."

* * *

"So," Reggie started, "probably not what you were expecting me to bring to my party."

"Actually, Reggie," Ray said, "he grew up, I must say."

"Wait, so you approve of him as my escort?" Reggie said. "Dad he was in military school to avoid juvie, he is working as an auto mechanic's apprentice, and you like him? Need I remind you he was a complete and utter tool when we were kids?"

"Well, military school must've helped him mature because that he did," Noelani said.

"Plus, if you know he was mean to you, why did you think of inviting him as your escort?" Raymundo asked.

"Well...I...aaarrggghhh!" Reggie just stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

Raymundo just shook his head to himself and said, "Teenage daughters..."


	7. You look HOT

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

So dinner with her family was a bust and Reggie had to go through with the party. She hadn't spoken to Lars since then and told herself she would be surprised if he still showed up. Secretly, she hopes he stood her up causing Raymundo to regret throwing her the party. Please, he had to stand her up...anything. But on a much lighter note, Reggie was finally 18! Hopefully, now that she was 18, she could make her own choices and not have to listen to Raymundo much longer.

The day of the party came sooner before anyone knew it. It was being held at the Ocean Shores Community Center. Reggie was looking at herself in a nearby mirror. She was wearing her dress, which hugged her curves beautifully, and silver high heel shoes that Clio loaned her. The shoes emphasized her long, lean legs. Clio put her hair in a messy bun and Noelani did her makeup to the point where she looked natural and had worn her mother's pearl earrings and pearl necklace. Trish and Sherri came up to her.

"Reggie, you look stunning." Trish gushed.

"I'm so jealous." Sherri giggled.

"I'm not used to wearing these kinds of clothes," Reggie said bashfully.

"You act as if you've never worn a dress before." Sherri giggled.

"I've worn them but not to this extent," Reggie stated. "It feels funny being glammed out."

"You get use to it." Clio giggled.

The girls turned around to hear Twister giving a wolf whistle and saying, "Maldición, Reggie. Que luces esta noche muy caliente."

Clio smacked her cousin over the head and said, "Behave yourself."

"Don't worry, Clio. I'm used to the attention already." Reggie chortled with an eye roll.

It was funny seeing the guys dressed up in a suit and tie, especially Otto, who hated dressing up as much as she did.

"You do look beautiful, Reg," Sam said in a friendly way.

"Yeah. For once." Otto joked which made Reggie reach over and smack him.

Raymundo and Noelani walked over to Reggie.

"You look so beautiful! Noelani gushed. "You look just like your mom."

This made Reggie blush. Raymundo said, "Wow, Rocket Girl. It looks like I'm going to have to stop calling you Rocket GIRL. You look so grown up."

"Thanks, dad and Noelani," Reggie said giving him a hug. "And I wanted to apologize for all the frustration I caused you both the days leading up to today."

"No worries. All is forgiven. We will wait for you inside." Ray said.

Reggie hugged her parents again before they both walked back inside where the party was taking place.

Reggie rolled her eyes and said, "I hope this night just ends quickly."

"Reg, just try to enjoy it," Sam said.

"Or at least pretend to," Otto said annoyed with his sister's complaining about her party.

"Maurice, where is Lars? He was supposed to show up ten minutes ago." Clio said almost freaking out.

"I don't know. He told my parents he was going to drive here on his own." Twister said.

"I seriously hope he stands me up and humiliates me. That way, I can refuse to walk inside." Reggie whispered to Otto.

"I hope he stands you up because I don't want to see him," Otto replied.

Clio gave a loud, shrieking squeal that made everyone jump.

"And now I'm deaf," Trish said.

Clio ran past the group and said, "My cousin! So handsome! Look at you!"

Reggie turned around and almost dropped dead at what she saw. Lars was wearing his Marine uniform and looked incredibly handsome. Clio threw her arms around him, and he slightly pushed her off saying, "Okay...okay...chill out, okay?"

"Sorry!" Clio said.

Trish and Sherri were even taken aback at how handsome Lars looked in his uniform. Otto rolled his eyes and whispered to Sam, "Women. They see a guy in uniform, and they wet themselves with delight."

"Maybe I should join the service," Sam said.

"Bro, what took you so long! Mom and dad were getting upset you may not show." Twister said.

"Tell them to chill, okay? I'm here, aren't I?" Lars snapped.

Reggie turned to the group and said, "You guys, go inside! I will be in soon."

The group went inside, and Reggie was left outside talking to Lars.

"What are you doing?" she snapped looking at him straight in the eyes. "Don't lie because I know passive aggressive and that's what you are being!"

"Well...you asked me to be your escort and to look like a hot mess. So here I am." Lars joked with a smirk that Reggie found sexy for whatever reason.

"I said hot mess, smart ass! Hot mess as in mismatched! But instead, you look...hot!" Reggie said.

"Well, you don't look bad yourself. I mean you maybe Rocket dork's sister but if we weren't here right now I would..." Reggie smacked Lars' arm.

"No jokes. I'm mad at you!" Reggie said.

"Hey, you asked me to be your escort so don't get mad at me!" Lars snapped at her.

"I'm mad because instead of making a bad impression on those people inside, you are doing everything you can to do the opposite. Now my dad has every reason to be happy he threw this party!"

"Excuse me, but you said I would get something out of being your escort. You said you'd pay me and that's why I'm doing this! So don't get mad at me for helping you do your dirty work. Besides, I'm sure you can make a bad impression without me."

Reggie took in a deep breath and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. Okay, we have a new plan."

"And that being?"

"You'll see. I am not saying, but I have a plan..."

"Just one question," Lars asked. "Are there any thirsty girls inside that? Because I wouldn't mind taking someone back to my car and..."

"Yes! Some of my classmates and cousins are pretty slutty. That's the Lars I'm looking for! The asshole I've know since I was a kid! Be that Lars!" Reggie exclaimed.

The music started playing, and that was an indication for Reggie to make her grand entrance. She looked up at Lars and said, "Well...ready to make a scene?"

"Let's do this, Princess." Lars held out his arm for her to take.

"Don't call me that." Reggie snapped.

The announcer started to say over the music, "Everybody please put her hands together for the guest of honor, Regina. Escorting Regina is her date, Lars."

As the pair walked in, everyone was cheering for Reggie. Lars said to her, with a plastered smile on his face, "I'm feeling flustered as fuck at the moment."

"Who cares. Just keep smiling." Reggie replied.

* * *

The party went on, and most of Reggie's guest seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was Hawaiian themed because she was half Hawaiian. Reggie, still feeling awkward, was pretending to enjoy herself. She ran into some people she knew, such as relatives that flew out for the big day, the Stimpletons, Conroy and even her friend, Keoni, which was awesome. While picking at appetizers. Trish and Sherri came up behind her.

"Having fun yet?" Trish asked.

"No." Reggie giggled. "I feel so awkward."

"Okay. We just wanted to say that your escort is hot." Sherri giggled.

"Guys, that's Twister's brother," Reggie said.

"Who cares," Sherri said. "Twister's brother or not, I would take him somewhere and..."

"Hey, Reg!" Otto came up behind her. "Did you see Keoni?"

"Yeah. I was talking to him a while ago." Reggie said.

"Hey, Reggie!" Ray walked over to her. "Come on. Tito wants to see you."

"Be right there." Reggie gave Otto her place and said, "Be right back. I'm off to make a scene."

Reggie walked over to grab Lars, who was talking to a few girls that surrounded him. Women and men in uniform. Even she didn't understand why women got like that.

"Lars!" Reggie said as she walked over to him indicating the other girls to leave him.

"I just got hit on by at least 20 women tonight," Lars said. "Uniforms do wonders."

"I have a totally rad plan." Reggie gave him a devious smile. "I just need you to act like an ass and follow my lead."

Reggie walked over to where her dad needed her to be. She saw her parents, Tito and some family members all sitting at a table. She ran over to Tito and said, "Tito! Thanks for coming!"

She hugged Tito who said, "Anytime, Lil Cuz."

"Oh, I forgot to mention. This is my boyfriend, Lars. He's in the Marines, as you can see." Reggie gently pushed Lars to Tito, who just shook his hand.

"How are you doing, brotha? I hope you are taking care of our Lil Rocket Cuz over here." Tito told Lars.

"Oh if you mean what I think you mean by "taking care of me" then he is. Lars knows how to satisfy my needs." Reggie said looking up at Lars who gave her a 'What are you doing?' face.

Some of Reggie's family members choked on their food after hearing what came out of her mouth.

"Reggie..." Ray said through gritted teeth.

"So what are your college plans, Reggie?" Tito asked.

"You still looking into publishing?" Noelani was trying to prevent a scene from happening.

"Oh...gee, I haven't thought of it, Noelani." Reggie said.

"Reggie and I are planning on...shacking it up," Lars said putting his arm around Reggie.

"Yeah. Why go to college? I mean who wants to spend four more years at a school being told what to do when you have already done that with high school?" Reggie said and looked up at Lars. "Right, babe?"

"Yep. While she will be a housewife in training, I'll be working the auto shop. Sounds about right. Don't you think?" Lars said giving Reggie a tight hug.

"Babe, stop! That's my family." Reggie giggled.

"Okay...Reggie, I need to have a word with you." Raymundo grabbed Reggie's arm and pulled her away.

Reggie turned to Lars and winked at him as if she approved of how he acted. Lars just looked at the people facing him and said, "I think I hear my parents calling me..."

* * *

Ray pulled Reggie outside and said, "Inappropriate! What were you thinking?"

"Raymundo, relax. I was only kidding around." Reggie giggled.

"Don't tell me you are really going to move in with him!"

"But I thought you liked him. You proved that during dinner."

"Reggie...I...why are you doing this?" Raymundo asked.

"Because I'm mad you threw the party. I didn't want this party. I don't care for having a big party. So what if all my cousins had one. I didn't need it. I wish you would know just because I'm 18, I'm still your daughter but...I don't know...you need to let me make my own decisions and not drag me into things."

Just then, the music came on, and the DJ was telling everyone to get up and dance. The song that came on was 'Cake By the Ocean' by DNCE. Clio came out to find Reggie.

"I love this song! Let's dance." Clio pulled her arm, and Reggie followed leaving her dad there.

Noelani walked over to Ray, who gave her a look.

* * *

 **Three hours later...**

Reggie seemed to be having fun as the night went on. She never got to dance with Lars, was either talking to some people, most likely those asking him about the Marines or getting hit on by any girl or woman at the party. Damn that uniform. Reggie was doing the running man challenge with Otto and even got to dance with Sam, Twister, and Keoni. She even got to dance with her girlfriends, cousins, and Clio. Soon, Fetty Wapp's "Trap Queen" came on the speakers and the kids went wild. While she was dancing, Lars was looking at Reggie from the bar. Clio immediately noticed this and walked over to him.

"It's hot out there on the dance floor. I had six guys, and some of Reggie's cousins dance with me. That Keoni guy is kinda hot."

"Cool..."

"Maurice is really the ladies man out there. He keeps having several girls hit on him."

"Funny..."

"Aunt Sandy said you and Reggie looked nice together walking in."

Lars just nodded his head and kept his eyes on Reggie, who was dancing with her friends to "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by the Darkness. Clio looked at him and said, "She does look gorgeous tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yeah..." Lars said and took a sip of his beer.

"So why are you sitting here and not dancing with her? That could be you dancing with her right now instead of Maurice."

Lars then spotted his brother dancing with Reggie. He wasn't a very good dancer...at all. Lars gave Clio his beer and said, "Hold this. I'm going to show that Lame-o how to dance."

Clio held the beer and smile to herself and took a sip. Lars walked out on the dance floor and shoved his brother to the side and said, "Move it, Lame-o. I'm cutting in."

Twister glared at his brother and walked off. Lars took Reggie's hand and spun her around. She was surprised that he was a pretty good dancer. Where did he learn how to dance? Twister maybe better at sports but Lars was a better dancer. At the end of the song, he dipped her and pulled her up smiling at her.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" she asked.

"I learned in military school when I wanted to impress a girl." Lars joked.

"Well you dance better than Twister, I must say." Reggie laughed.

"Please. That loser has two left feet." Lars laughed. "Let's go sit down."

Reggie followed Lars to a table, and they sat down.

"By the way, what you did back there in front of your family...pretty low...but impressive. I never knew you had that in you." Lars laughed.

"Believe me; I wanted to piss him off as a way for making me have this party," Reggie said.

Sam came up to Reggie and said, "You know what's awesome? Grinding up on chicks. I have danced with seven girls tonight!"

"Nice going, Sammy...are you drunk?" Reggie asked concerned for her friend.

"No...I mean...maybe...someone must've spiked the soda" Sam said and was dragged by some girl.

Reggie looked at Lars and said, "He's going to get some tonight."

"Lucky bastard." Lars laughed.

Silence fell between the two until Lars randomly stated, "By the way...I meant what I said before...you do look beautiful tonight..."

Reggie blushed slightly at what Lars said to her and said, "Thanks...um...you don't look bad yourself..."

Raymundo walked over to the two and said, "Reggie, can I talk to you alone? Lars, I think your parents need you."

Reggie looked at Lars and shrugged. She followed her dad outside and said, "What's up?"


	8. Get Dinner With Me

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

* * *

Ray took in a deep breath and said, "Look...I know you are frustrated about the party. Noelani and I talked, and we both agreed we shouldn't have made you go through with the party. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You are now 18, and you are old enough to make your own choices. I should've asked you what you wanted to do today instead of jumping into throwing you a big party. So after tonight, I will let you make your own choices, but I am always going to be there to guide you through whatever you decide to do with your life. Sound fair?"

"Actually, Raymundo...yes. Thank you." Reggie said and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Also..." Raymundo started, "I really don't want to know about the intimate details of your life. Please don't kill me early!"

Ray walked back into the party and Reggie smiled. Otto and Twister found her.

"What did he say?" Otto asked.

"He said that I could make my own choices, but he will be there to give me advice. And not to tell him who I am and am not sleeping with." Reggie laughed.

"Wait...you aren't sleeping with my brother, are you?" Twister asked.

"No, Twister!" Reggie snapped.

"Okay...just making sure," Twister said making Reggie roll her eyes.

"Twist, do me a favor and go dance with more girls. You did a good job at that." Reggie said.

Twister thought for a moment and ran back inside. He and Sam tied for the most girls while Otto was mostly dancing with Trish.

"What's going on with you and Trish out there? You two looked pretty friendly." Reggie joked.

"Nothing. We were just dancing." Otto blushed.

"Bull shit." Reggie joked. "You two were all over each other. Bust!"

"Shut up." Otto snickered. "Come on. Let's dance before the party is almost over."

Reggie followed her brother inside and continued dancing with their friends. She found Lars picking at appetizers. She pulled him aside.

"Party ends in 45 minutes. Dance with me." Reggie said, and she took him by the arm.

* * *

 **Forty-five minutes later...**

The party was a success! Everyone had a good time. Reggie was just happy it was all over, and she made a compromise with her dad. Although she protested against the party, she did have fun eating delicious food and dancing with her friends, family and Lars (even though most of the girls at the party kept stealing him away from her on the dance floor...who wouldn't want to dance with a good looking guy in uniform?). Reggie walked out with the guys. Sam was pretty wasted from drinking too much.

"Reg, that party was rad!" Otto exclaimed.

"I guess it was okay..." Reggie replied. "Sam, you're sleeping over. If your mom knows you were drinking..."

"Guys...I don't..." Sam felt like he was going to throw up and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh man. He's going to be hung over tomorrow." Twister said.

Lars came up to Twister and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Twister cried rubbing his head.

"Bro, it was nice to know you aren't gay considering how many girls you crazy enough to grind up on you." Lars mocked.

"Lars, can you lay off for once!" Twister cried.

"I thought about it...but no." Lars laughed making his brother glare at him.

"Oh, Lars, I need to talk to you...in private..." Reggie said and pulled him aside.

They went to a corner, and Lars said, "What's up?"

"What's up is I'm paying you now." Reggie took money out of her purse and gave it to Lars. "That is your payment for tonight. Thank you for your services."

Lars smirked and said, "Now you make it sound like prostitution. Didn't know you were like that."

"Ew!" Reggie smirked and hit Lars, who was laughing. "Thank you for tonight, though."

"Anytime," Lars said. "But after this, I get back to whomping you dorks. Haven't done that in years."

Reggie smiled at him and said, "You got it."

"Lars! Let's go!" Clio called from outside. "Uncle Raoul is waiting for you!"

"So why can't my parents drive up ahead?" Lars asked lightly annoyed.

"Because Aunt Sandy wants you to follow them home. She's scared of you driving alone at night. Plus, I'm riding with you. I want to talk." Clio stated.

Lars rolled his eyes, took the money from Reggie and followed his cousin.

"What's going on there?" Clio asked as if she lived for gossip.

"Nothing. Mind your business." Lars snapped with a smile on his face.

Clio knew why he was smiling like that. She knew 'the smile.'

* * *

 **Three weeks after the party...**

Being 18 had a different feel. Reggie had more responsibilities now, such as helping out around the shack. But she loved it. She loved being 18. It had its perks. One day after school, she went to the gym with Trish and Sherri. They did a Zumba class while Reggie hit up the weights for her back and shoulder day workout. After an hour and a half at the gym, the girls met up in the locker room talking about guys and relationships. Reggie just listened in on their conversation and snickered to herself.

"Do you girls know what I want?" Sherri started. "I want a guy to push me up against the wall and kiss me as if I had never been kissed before."

"That sounds sexy," Reggie said. "Trent never did that to me. He was pretty weird on PDA."

"Screw him, can do much better," Trish said. "Has Lars called you?"

"No," Reggie said. "It's whatever, though."

"Too bad. He's pretty hot. Got much hotter than when we were kids. Good riddance to that long hair, missing tooth, lisp and his immaturity." Tish said.

"Guys, he is still Twister's brother, and he will always be a bully. I'm not attracted to him." Reggie said, which was a lie.

"Then what was that when you two were dancing at the party? I even noticed him looking at you from afar." Sherri giggled.

"You two have gone cray. Now let's stop talking guys and take a post workout selfie. I need to update my Instagram." Reggie said.

Trish took Reggie's phone and all the girls gathered around for a selfie.

"Reggie, I wish I had your body. I can't wear a sports bra in public due to my back fat." Trish joked.

Reggie playfully hit her friend and laughed. Once the girls got out from the gym, Sherri offered Reggie a ride home, and she replied, "No. My dad will pick me up. Man, it's hotter in the gym than it is out here."

"Speaking of hot..." Trish pointed to Reggie's right.

Reggie turned her head and saw Lars leaning against his car looking at her. He was wearing his USMC shirt and sweat pants. He looks like he was working out because he was sweaty.

"What's he doing here?" she asked her friends.

"Who knows but we gotta go. Have fun with the hottie." Sherri said dragging Trish away.

Reggie ignored her friends teasing her and walked to Lars with a smirk on her face. She completely disregarded the fact that he was checking her out in her yoga capri pants and a green and orange sports bra.

"And what are you doing here at the women's gym?" she said.

"I kind of stalked you on Instagram. You shouldn't put your location due to creepers. You never know you could stalk you. Beautiful girls like you get kidnapped like that." Lars teased.

"Oh so your stalking me now? Charming." Reggie said with sarcasm.

"I actually came by to give this to you." Lars took Reggie's hand and placed a tube of clear lip gloss in her hand. "My mom went to get my uniform dry cleaned, and she found this. What I told her is belonged to Twister, and she smacked me."

Reggie looked up at him and said, "Okay. Yeah. Because you drove all the way to my gym just to give me my missing lip gloss. Now you're a real charmer."

"Shit...you caught me in a lie." Lars snickered at her sarcasm.

"Bust!" Reggie laughed. "Now why are you here?"

"Okay...I came to see you." Lars said in a serious voice.

"See me? My party was three weeks ago, from what I recall, you had most of the female population at my party hand you their numbers, and THEN you decide to see me after three weeks. Why?"

"Because maybe I'm having too much fun with this. After what you pulled in front of your family, I was impressed. A little turned on too."

"Whoa...okay..." Reggie blushed.

"And as for me getting numbers, I threw them all out when I got home. Plus, you need to do me a favor since I did you a favor." Lars said with a smirk.

Damn it! That smirk and how he was leaning against his car with his firm arms folded across his now developed chest was so sexy. Bench press had been good to Lars.

"Do you a favor?" Reggie laughed incredulously.

"Yeah. Get dinner with me Thursday night." Lars said. "I will keep asking. I don't take no for an answer."

"My brother will hurt you if you keep asking me." Reggie snickered.

"First of all, your lame-o brother can't take me. Secondly, I don't care if he threatens me. I will keep asking you."

"Is this just dinner or dinner and we end the date in the back of your car, which I am sure has been christened more than once." Reggie snickered.

"Oh and I'm a smart ass?" Lars chuckled.

"Thursday, I think our brothers are having a study party," Reggie said.

"Twister studying? Yeah. Okay." Lars said making them both laugh.

"Why else should I get dinner with you? Name another reason, Lars..." Reggie asked.

"Because you and I have known each other for a long time...I haven't seen you since I was out of town for about five years...I think we can get reacquainted with each other over dinner." Lars answered with seriousness in his voice.

At that moment, Raymundo drove by Reggie. He lowered the window and said, "Lars! How are you?"

"Good, Mr. Rocket. And yourself?" Lars said.

"Wonderful. Listen, tell your parents to come by and we'll have a barbecue."

"Sure. Will do. I'm sure they will appreciate it. Thanks." Lars said.

Reggie threw her gym bag in the back and said to her dad, "One moment. I need to take care of something."

Right there, she went over to Lars and said, "Thursday, pick me up in front of my house at 7:15. Just don't get out of the car."

Lars' eyes followed Reggie as she jumped into the passenger's seat and watched the car drive off. Reggie buckled herself in only for Raymundo to say, "What was he doing there?"

"Nothing. He just had to give me back lip gloss he found in his uniform jacket pocket." Reggie said.

"He came all that way to give you that? I see..." Ray snickered. "Reggie, a guy doesn't drive all the way over from where ever the hell he was coming from just to give a woman her lipstick. I'm sure he kept the lipstick after the party deliberately."

"Dad, just drive!" Reggie said with a blush on her face.

* * *

Thursday night came. Reggie wore a black sleeveless crop top that showed an appropriate amount of cleavage thanks to her "lucky bra," blue jean capris and white sneakers. She put on her late mother's starfish earrings and applied lip gloss, which was the only make up she was gong to wear. After she had been done getting ready, she ran downstairs to find Otto and Twister playing video games.

"Otto, where's dad and Noelani?" She asked her brother.

"Out to dinner," Otto replied keeping his eyes on the game.

"You guys are supposed to be studying," Reggie said. "After all, isn't this a 'study party'?'"

"Who are you? The studying cop?" Otto said.

"Hey Otto," Twister said looking at the game, "I'm ripping your head off...and throwing it at you..."

"Damn it, Twist!" Otto cried.

The door bell rang, and Reggie ran to get it. It was Sam.

"Hey, guys! I was invited to help you study." Sam said as he let himself in.

"Aw, man! That means we actually have to study!" Twister complained. "It hurts to think."

"Sorry, brainchild." Reggie snickered.

The boys looked at how Reggie was dressed.

"Gosh, Reggie. Don't you look nice." Sam said.

"Are those mom's earrings?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. I wear them for special occasions." Reggie gushed.

"What's the occasion?" Sam asked.

"I have a date," Reggie said looking to the side blushing.

"With who?" Otto asked suspiciously.

"A guy," Reggie replied.

"Who?" Otto was getting impatient.

"A cute guy."

"What kind of cute guy?" Twister asked.

"A very cute guy," Reggie said.

"Come on, Reg! Who is it?" Otto asked impatiently.

"I'm not entitled to tell you!" Reggie said.

"You know, Reggie," Twister started, "Lars has a date tonight too. Are you two going to double?"

Sam put two and two together and said, "You're going out with Lars?"

"I guess I'm busted," Reggie said. "I owe him. He was my escort to the party, and I'm going to get food with him as a way to thank him for at least attempting to sabotage my party."

"You don't owe Lars shit! How about you go upstairs and forget about that date!" Otto demanded.

"Otto, you now sound like the dating cop." Sam laughed.

"You know, he hasn't shut up about you since the party. He has gotten a bit nicer, and I mean A BIT nicer except when he whomps me once in a blue moon. Yesterday, while in the middle of whomping me, he asked, 'How is Reggie?' Or sometimes he will be like, 'Did you hear from Reggie?' 'Are you seeing Rocket dork and Reggie later?' 'Tell Reggie I said hi!' I don't know. I think you got a hold on him. Never seen him like this with any other girl." Twister explained. "Plus, of all the girls my mom has seen him with, you are the one she talks highly about. Reggie, what have you done to Lars?"

"I'm actually thinking of joining the service," Sam said.

The group heard a car horn honking. It was Lars picking her up. They were going to go into town to get food.

"He lives right there. Why can't he walk over?" Otto said annoyed at who his sister was dating.

"Sammy, make sure they are studying! I will see you guys later." Reggie grabbed her wallet, phone, and keys.

"Does Raymundo know you are going out on a date?" Otto asked.

"Yes, he does. Later...much." Reggie said and headed out the door.


	9. Reconnecting Over Dinner

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Lars ended up taking Reggie out for pizza. The date wasn't all extravagant and Reggie was such a laid back person so why not start things off slow with pizza? After ordering what they wanted, Reggie started off the conversation asking if Lars had been Dragged into something since she was dragged into having a big birthday party. It turns out; he was dragged into watching a movie he didn't have any desire to see.

"Wait, your mom made you and Twist watch a romance movie?" Reggie laughed making Lars roll his eyes.

"It was the movie, Like Water for Chocolate," Lars said embarrassed about it.

"Hold on; I remember Twister met up with us for hockey practice, and he came there crying and was still crying for about 15 minutes after he got there. All he said was that he saw that exact movie and it really got to him." Reggie laughed. "Don't tell  
me you were crying too?"

"You see, this is why I don't talk about this!" Lars said defensively. "Okay. We ended up getting into the movie and started crying at the end. So what?"

"I can't imagine you crying to a movie like that." Reggie was still laughing. "Oh man. That's classic."

"So wait...my brother was still crying when he got there?" Lars asked.

"Yeah. It was pretty funny. Otto ragged on him for it." Reggie said.

"What a loser." Lars snickered.

Reggie looked at him. He was definitely a different person tonight. Not the obnoxious, immature, punk she remembered as a kid. With the exception his gray hat he always wore, his military haircut made him look different. He was dressed in a black shirt that was tight around the sleeves and gave an excellent outline of his muscular arms, and blue jeans. He also wore his dog tags from the Marines around his neck. He was gorgeous now! Snapping out of her trance, she said, "So...you never told me why you went to military school."

"What do you want to know?" Lars asked.

"Well...why did you go?" Reggie asked. "Twister only told us you went because you got in trouble and Otto was pretty happy you left."

"You remember my old friends, Sputz, Pi, and Animal?" Lars started, and Reggie nodded.

"I lied to my parents saying I was spending the night at Animal's as a way to sneak out. He told his parents he was staying at my place. Pi stole some whiskey from his dad's liquor cabinet, and we were all drinking in public. Then we thought it would be cool to set a bush on fire. Little did we know, there was a raccoon nest in there and...it was a mess. I still feel bad about it..."

"Geeze! Twister told us you snuck out, but he never told us that part."

"Maybe because I killed a nest of raccoons by accident. I would leave that part out too. So anyway, we got busted by Officer Shirley and were arrested that night. My parents bailed me out of jail and chewed me out, and it didn't stop from there. My mom made me cut all contact with Pi, Sputz, and Animal, I had to go to court, and the lawyer made a deal with the judge saying that I can avoid juvie if I go to military school. The rest of them went to juvie." Lars explained. "So I was shipped off to Florida to live with my uncle, aunt, and two cousins and attended military school down there.

"How was it? I mean living in Florida and attending military school?" Reggie asked.

"I liked Florida and living near the beach, but I hated military school the first three weeks. I actually called Twister up crying. By the way, did he tell you that?"

"No."

"Good. I told him he's dead if he told anyone I was crying." Lars chuckled. "Anyway, I did some growing up while there even met a few cool guys, such as my boy, Greyson, and joined the hockey team. So after I graduated, I was a little anxious to come back to Ocean Shores and decided to enlist in the Marines to stay out of trouble."

"And you've been out of trouble since?" Reggie asked incredulously.

"Yeah...well, I whomp Twister here and there, so that doesn't change." Lars chuckled.

"I guess some things never will," Reggie said. "Did you have a girlfriend while you were away?"

Reggie won't have been surprised if he has had more than one girlfriend. A guy that gorgeous can get any girl he wants.

"Yes. I have had girlfriends. My most recent one, Alison, was my last relationship." Lars said. "We went out while I was stationed in Louisiana."

"What happened?" Reggie asked.

"Her parents hated me because I wasn't rich like them." Lars rolled his eyes.

"They said that to you?" Reggie asked.

"No. I just got the feeling, but they did hate me. Plus, she had a very strange relationship with her first cousin. He was ready to kick the shit out of me, and I didn't even do shit to him. I think he was jealous. So long story short, I was the one who ended it because I couldn't deal with her parents and her psycho cousin. Sweet girl but I just didn't want to deal with it anymore." Lars sighed. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Because you wanted to get "reacquainted" and you were my escort after all..." Reggie chortled.

"Well let's talk about you now," Lars smirked. "Have you had a boyfriend?"

"Yes. That was a year ago, and he cheated on me. So I keyed his car out of anger." Reggie said.

"Not something I'd expect from you." Lars laughed.

"I'm full of surprises," Reggie said.

At that moment, their food came. Reggie had ordered a Hawaiian style pizza while Lars ordered buffalo chicken.

"I've never had buffalo chicken pizza before," Reggie said.

"How about you try mine, and I try yours?" Lars suggested.

They traded slices. Reggie took a bite of the buffalo chicken pizza and made a face.

"Too spicy." she said.

"What's wrong? The girly girl can't handle spicy?" Lars laughed.

"Shut up!" Reggie snickered. "How about you try mine now."

Lars took a bite of Reggie's pizza and made a face, which caused Reggie to laugh.

"Nasty," he replied. "Interesting but nasty."

For whatever reason, this made Reggie smile. Was this really the same Lars she knew as a kid? Who was this and what has he done to Lars?

"So how do you feel being 18?" Lars asked.

"Well...it is definitely different. However, my dad still treats me like a child, and I have to remind him here and there that I am 18 now." Reggie said. "I don't think he is used to having an adult child."

"Eh...my mom is still like that to me. Even though I haven't been in trouble for a while now...except when I occasionally beat up Twister for shits and giggles."


	10. What!

**I don't own Rocket Power...**

After dinner, they went to a nearby bakery and ate flan only because Lars was craving flan for whatever reason. After desert, Lars drove Reggie back home. The two were rapping to Big Sean's, "IDFWU" on the ride home. It was strangely a fun night for Reggie. Probably the most fun she had in a while. Once they got to Reggie's house, they were laughing about what just happened. Lars found himself gazing at her as he had been at her party.

"Well...that was fun," Reggie said.

"Let me get you to the door," Lars said snapping out of it as he got out of the car.

He walked around his car to let Reggie out like he did when they went to the pizza place. He took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"Very gentleman like of you," Reggie said.

Lars walked her to her doorstep and faced her.

"Well...I surprisingly had a fun time." Lars said.

"Surprisingly?" Reggie asked.

"Yes. Surprisingly because I never imagined myself actually going on a date with you." Lars said.

"Because I'm friends with your brother and Otto hates you?" Reggie asked.

"That's pretty much it." Lars laughed. "Normally, my dates don't end with me taking a girl to her front door."

"Where you come from, dates end with Netflix and chill." Reggie laughed.

Lars smirked at her sarcasm.

"Okay...so...I guess I will see you soon..." Reggie said staring up at him.

"Yeah..." Lars nodded.

He bent down, tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. She knew it was a thing in Hispanic culture to kiss one on the cheek, so she wasn't surprised at his gesture. The two looked at each other and felt their breaths quicken. Sure enough, the two moved in for a kiss on the lips. The kiss was so heated and passionate that Reggie moaned as if she wanted more. Lars pushed her against her door and pressed his body against hers making Reggie go weak in the knees. Wow. He was an excellent kisser. He was skilled with his lips. Was it a Hispanic thing or was it a Lars thing? This is what it felt like to be kissed and kissed. Sherri was right about wanting to be pushed against the wall. Just then the door opened, and Reggie and Lars looked up to see an angry Raymundo.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the house...**

The boys were upstairs studying. Sam made sure of it.

"Man...what are we going to need to know the French revolution for?" Twister complained.

The boys heard a car pull up. Reggie must've been back from her date.

"Let's go spy on Reggie," Otto said.

"Guys, that's invasion of privacy, and we have a test..." Sam was cut off by Otto and Twister looking out the window.

"Okay, let's go spy on Reggie," Sam said defeated.

The boys looked out the window to look at Reggie and Lars.

"Wow. He let her out of the car." Sam said. "Very un-Larsy of him."

"Now they're walking to the door. Wonder what they are going to do next." Twister said.

Otto was watching them like a hawk. The boys saw Reggie and Lars exchanging words. Reggie had a smile on her face. Trent or any other boy never made her smile like that. Lars even looked happy himself.

"Wow...Lars never smiles like an idiot around girls. The last time he did that was when he was with his last girlfriend, Alison." Twister said.

"Is that the one who had a weird closeness with her cousin?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. My mom hated her." Twister said.

"Guys, he's kissing her on the cheek!" Sam said.

The guys watched on as Lars kissed Reggie on the cheek. Otto was in protective brother mode. He knew the type of guy Lars was; say romantic things, get in a girl's pants. Not on his watch was Lars going to sleep with Reggie.

"Wow. She looks...whoa!" Sam cried.

"Wow. They are going at it." Twister said. "Like two sex deprived rabbits."

"Not on my watch!" Otto grumbled and ran downstairs to get Raymundo. "Dad! Reggie and Lars are doing something they shouldn't be...on our doorstep!"

Raymundo sprang up from the couch with Noelani following. He opened the door to find Reggie in Lars' arms. He quickly let go of her and wiped her lip gloss off his lips.

"Reggie! What's going on here?" Ray screamed.

"Oh...hi, dad...Lars and I were just..." Reggie looked at Lars and looked past her dad and saw Otto with a smug smile on his face. That son of a bitch!

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know what goes through the mind of a 19-year-old man! Get in here! The night is over! Lars, go home! You're no longer welcome here." Raymundo said, and then Reggie sprang in.

Noelani was trying to reason with Raymundo.

"Dad, don't punish Lars! It was my fault. We were...celebrating..." Reggie said.

"Celebrating what? His tongue down your throat? Or the fact I could've been a grandfather early because you two can't control yourselves!" Ray screamed.

"No...we...got engaged!" Reggie said out of the blue.

Lars looked at her utterly stunned at what she blurted out.

"What?!" Ray, Noelani, and Otto screamed together.

"Yeah...what?" Sam added.

"You guys are engaged?" Twister said excitedly. "I have to make phone calls!"

"No...don't..." Lars called out and watched his brother run upstairs excitedly.

"Yeah...I mean, it was so sudden, but we just knew, you know...so we got that excited and...can we come in?" Reggie said.

Ray sighed and let Reggie in.

"Lars, get in here." he said slightly annoyed.

"So you got engaged...to him?" Otto asked not fully believing it.

"Looks like I'm your new brother in law, huh Rocket dork?" Lars said making Otto glare at him.

"Just when I couldn't think life was going to get any worse..." Otto grumbled to Sam.

"Both of you have a seat," Ray said.

Reggie and Lars took a seat.

"So...are you for real or just pulling my leg?" Raymundo asked.

"For real..." Reggie and Lars answered.

"You can't be serious," Otto said.

"Lars, you aren't doing this to have your way with Reggie?" Ray asked looking at Lars in the eye.

"No...I love Regina and..." Lars looked at Reggie, who glared at him for calling her Regina. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She's beautiful, smart and everything I've been looking for in a woman."

Lars took Reggie's hand and held it to look convincing. Otto wanted to throw up in his mouth. Sam thought it was rather strangely sweet. Twister was talking to his mother upstairs.

"Reggie...you just turned 18. You sure you want to be engaged this young?" Noelani asked.

"Didn't you and my dad get engaged after you two dated for about a week?" Reggie asked.

"Big difference, Reggie!" Otto started. "She and dad knew each other for a long time."

"And we knew Lars when we were younger." Reggie snapped back. "We all played hockey together. Remember?"

Otto made a face of disgust. Ray sighed and said to Lars sternly, "You are to treat my daughter with  
respect. And there will be no wedding until AFTER Reggie graduates from college. You understand?"

"Yes, sir," Lars said.

"AND...if I find out you two eloped, I will not be happy. So don't think of eloping because I will, and I can physically prevent the both of you from doing so..." Raymundo said almost threatening.

"No...absolutely not," Lars said.

"Believe me, Raymundo. This is going to be a very looong engagement." Reggie said.

"Lars, mom wants to talk to you!" Twister ran downstairs as chipper as ever.

His brother was getting married to his long-time friend. Lars took his brother's phone and said, "Hi, mom!"

He held the phone away from him because his mother squealed excitedly over the other line. All the group heard on the phone was, "Oh, mi hijo! Congratulations! You're getting married!"

"Okay...okay...yeah...alright, mom will you chill out? Okay! Yeah...alright...bye!" Lars hung up and threw Twister's phone at him.

"What did your mom say?" Reggie asked.

"She's excited," Lars said.

"There is only so much excitement I can take for one night." Otto ran upstairs.

"Yeah, same here. Lars, just because you are engaged to my daughter doesn't mean you can sleepover. Go home." Ray said as if he was still digesting the news.

"I guess we should start planning for this wedding," Noelani added while following Ray.

"Oh man! This is so exciting! Reggie is going to be my sister in law!" Twister gushed.

"Looks like you have best man duties to look forward to, Twist," Sam said and followed him.

Oh great. What had Reggie gotten them both into? She turned to Lars, who had his hands in his jean pockets and she said, "I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah...now we have a bigger issue on our hands. We have to pretend we are engaged!" Lars was furious.

"Look, my dad caught us, and I was scared he may make a comment about who I am seeing, and I don't want that," Reggie said. "Plus, this could be a good thing...I mean, he did say until I move out or get engaged, I'm my own free person."

Lars sighed and said, "Well...since we are going to pretend we are engaged, you need a ring. I have my great grandmother's ring she had left me before she died. So use that as to convince people we are engaged."

"That will do, I guess," Reggie said.

"Hey, Mrs. Rodriguez, you may be engaged but it is still a school night! Lars, go home!" Raymundo called from upstairs.

Lars looked at Reggie and shrugged. With that, he left the house.


	11. The Ring

**I do not own Rocket Power**

After school, Reggie decided to go surfing. Once she got home, she put on her black bikini, threw on black and white thigh high trunks over her bikini bottoms, grabbed her board and rode her bike to the beach. She needed to think things over...why did she say she was engaged? What has she done? Then again, she could gain something out of this. Being fake engaged to Lars meant she was technically an independent woman. Once she got to the beach, she caught a few waves and was basically clearing her head.

"Wow...I can't believe I'm 'engaged' to Lars...not really but still...I'm 'fakegaged'..." She said to herself.

While surfing for another 45 minuets, she got out of the water and saw Lars on the beach.

"Now how can I help you?" She joked.

"I thought about what you said. You want this to look convincing; I will give you a convincing fake engagement." Lars said and opened up a small black velvet box.

Inside the box was a large pear cut diamond with tiny diamonds surrounding it. It was a beautiful ring and Reggie gasped at it.

"That's your great grandmother's ring?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah. She left it to me for whatever reason." Lars shrugged. "I was debating whether to sell it so I can make a lot of money off of it but then I thought, why not give it to my fake fiancé? Now I'm kind of glad I didn't end up selling it."

"You know, I thought we can gain something out of this. While I have this ring on my finger, Raymundo has no choice but to let me be independent, he continues to adore you for whatever reason, and once I move into college, we call the whole thing off, and I'm living alone in college without any rules."

"Sounds legit." Lars nodded.

"What are you getting out of this?" Reggie giggled.

"Three things guys like me love most..." Lars said and took Reggie's hands and laced his fingers through her's. "A beautiful woman...free Shore Shack food...and fake ass commitment."

Reggie punched his arm and said, "You're annoying..."

"But you chose to get engaged to me." Lars said with his signature smirk.

"Fakegaged! Remember, the deal is once I move into college, you get the ring back, and we move on with our lives." Reggie chuckled.

"Deal." Lars said and did something that caused a little attention on the beach. "So to seal the deal..."

Reggie saw Lars get down on one knee. People around them started to gasp and even applaud. Some took pictures on their phones.

"Don't cause a scene! Now we are going to be on the Instagram's of random shoobies! They will put #oceanshoresengagement!" She laughed.

Lars opened up the box and said, "Reggie Rocket...sister of Rocket dork...will you do me the honor of wearing this ring and being my fake fiancé?"

Reggie blushed and started to laugh. She pulled Lars up by his shirt collar and said, "You are a psycho, annoying, crude and scary. But why are you so hot?"

Reggie jumped into Lars' arms and kissed him wildly. Lars spun her around. People started cheering because they thought Lars had proposed. Some had even yelled, 'Congratulations! That's so romantic!' Lars and Reggie stopped kissing and smiled at the people who witnessed the 'proposal.'

"Shoobies are so lame." Lars chuckled.

"You can say that again." Reggie added.

Once Lars set her down on her feet, he took the ring out of the box and placed it in her left hand. The diamond caught the sunlight. It was a stunningly beautiful ring. To look even more convincing to the people around them, Lars wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist, and she put her arms around his neck as they kissed again.

* * *

Reggie couldn't stop smiling for whatever reason. She didn't REALLY get engaged so why was she smiling so much? Maybe it was all the attention that she and Lars caused on the beach. Oh well! She went up to the shack to meet up with the guys. She saw Tito and said, "Sup, Tito? The usual, please. I'm starving."

"Hey there, lil cuz!" Tito greeted her warmly. "Your dad told me the news. I heard you got engaged. Congratulations."

"Oh...how did he take it when he told you?" Reggie asked Tito.

"He needed to digest the news, but I'm sure he is now adjusting." Tito said as he was preparing Reggie's food. "But what I can tell you is how that boy was looking at you at the party. He was giving you the same look your father gave your mother."

"Which was?" Reggie asked.

"The way every woman wants to be looked at. Remember what the ancient Hawaiians said: when a man gives a woman 'the look' you know it is more than mere infatuation...but love..." Tito said.

"I...never heard of that one...but okay..." Reggie chuckled.

At that moment, Otto, Twister, and Sam walked into the shack and Reggie greeted them with their signature handshake. Sam noticed the ring and said, "Reggie, is that the ring?"

Sam and Twister looked at it in awe while Otto rolled his eyes. He was not happy at all. Instead, he took a seat beside Reggie with a sour face.

"That's my great grandmother's ring! It looks just right on you, Reg." Twister said.

Tito took a look at the ring and said, "If he gave you a ring like that, you must be important to him."

"Guys, it's just my engagement ring." Reggie said brushing off the compliments. "He gave it to me in front of a bunch of shoobies."

"Ew. Shoobies." Sam chuckled.

"I know. I'm probably going to be on several Instagrams of shoobies." Reggie chuckled.

"This is exciting! Now you are my new sister!" Twister said hugging Reggie as Sam was still inspecting the ring.

"Chill out, Twist. She was my sister first." Otto snapped.

"Otto, that's not the right attitude to have." Tito was getting slightly irritated with Otto's negativity.

"Yeah. Why can't you be happy for me? I'm getting married!" Reggie said.

"I would be happier if you got engaged to someone else...not Lars..." Otto said bitterly.

Raymundo came out from the back and said, "There she is! There is the soon to be bride!"

Otto was jaw dropped and said, "Dad, you're okay with this? She's marrying Lars for crap's sake!"

Noelani came in the shack and said, "Reggie. There you are! I got you bridal catalogs to look at. This is going to be so much fun planning your wedding."

"Why bother planning something that isn't going to happen in a long while?" Otto grumbled.

"Otto, just try and be happy for Reggie. She's getting married in five years." Ray said and turned to Twister. "Twist, your parents are probably more excited about the wedding. I just talked to them."

"Yeah! We're all going to become a family!" Twister exclaimed.

"Wait...you talked to Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez? What did they say?" Reggie asked.

"Well they can't wait to have you as a daughter in law, and they also agree with me that it's best you wait five years because you have to finish up colleges and what not. But other than that, it's never too early to start putting cash away for the big day." Raymundo's words somewhat made Reggie uneasy.

"Did you really start saving up for..." Reggie asked.

"Of course I am. My daughter is getting married so it is my job to pay for the wedding." Raymundo said.

"Well...at least you aren't forcing me into a big birthday party." Reggie said with humor in her voice.

"Reggie, this is a big step in your life." Noelani said.

Reggie couldn't believe how serious everyone was about this.

"Here's your burger!" Tito handed Reggie her burger. "Delicious Shore Shack burger for the bride to be."

"Raymundo, Noelani, look at this ring! It's so cool! It refracts in the light." Sam said while still holding Reggie's hand to look at the ring.

Yet again, the attention was once on Reggie's "engagement ring."

"Wow...that is one hell of a rock." Raymundo said.

"He did well." Noelani said.

"Guys...I'd like to eat my burger so, Sam, if you can let go of my hand, that would be great." Reggie said.

* * *

Sunday of next week, Reggie went over to Twister and Lars' house for breakfast. She rang the doorbell and Lars answered.

"Hey." He kissed her once he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Sorry if I am a bit late. Mrs. Stimpelton stopped me on the way so that she can look at the ring and ended up chewing my ear off. So what's going on? Why is your mom insistent I come over for..."

Reggie was cut off by Lars' mom, Sandy, squealing at the sight of her. Lars winced and said, "Now I'm deaf..."

Sandy hugged Reggie tightly and said, "Oh, mi hija! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Uh...thanks, Mrs. Rodriguez." Reggie said patting her on the back.

Twister came by and said, "Hey, sis! Or is it too soon to call you sis?"

"Never too early, Twister. We are like family after all." Reggie chuckled.

"Come before breakfast gets cold!" Sandy dragged Reggie into the kitchen while the boys followed.

* * *

During breakfast, everyone just chatted while eating. Reggie and Lars both thought it was rather nice...weird but nice.

"So, Reggie, this is a preview of family gatherings." Lars and Twister's father, Raoul, said.

"Oh really?" Reggie asked taking a sip of orange juice.

"They are normally crazy and more crowded with loud music and lots of food." Twister said.

"I love loud music and lots of food." Reggie chuckled and eyed Lars.

He took her left hand and kissed it.

"Reggie, let me see the ring again!" Sandy gushed.

As Reggie showed her the ring, the doorbell rang. Raoul got up to answer it as Sandy observed the ring.

"It looks right on you. Mi hijo, bisabuela would be so happy the right girl is wearing her ring." she said making Reggie be taken aback.

"Everyone, we have company!" Raoul announced as a tall, pale white and balding man dressed in priest clothes walked in the kitchen.

Lars nearly choked on his drink at the sight of the family priest in the kitchen. Sandy got up to greet the priest with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Father Patrick!" Twister exclaimed.

"Hello, Maurice." Father Patrick said and turned to Lars. "Lars! I haven't seen you since your confirmation! How are you, son?"

"Good...um...what are you doing here?" Lars asked.

Even Reggie looked uncomfortable.

"Well, once Maurice told us about your engagement, I called the parish right away." Sandy gushed.

"Mr. Rocket also talked to us that even though the wedding is years away, it is never too early for premarital counseling." Raoul added.

"Premarital counseling?" Lars was baffled.

"Yes. Plus, it is important to talk now. After all, Lars, we expect you and Maurice to marry in the church." Sandy stated.

"Oh...um...Mrs. Rodriguez...I'm not Catholic. In fact, my family isn't religious at all." Reggie said trying to reason.

"Yes, mi hija." Sandy replied with a smile. "But not yet."

"Why don't we talk inside, Lars." Father Patrick said and walked into the living room.

When everyone evacuated, Lars put his head down on the table in frustration while Reggie sat in her place absolutely stunned. What has she done?


	12. Sam Finds Out

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Two months after Lars gave her the ring and a family breakfast turned into an awkward premarital counseling session with his family priest, Reggie had flaunted the ring everywhere she went so it would look like she was actually engaged. She even wore it in school, telling people she found the ring on the beach while surfing and thought it was cool, so she decided to keep it. She would even lie and say the diamond was actually 'cubic.' It has been two months that she conducted her fake engagement plan, which was going well on her part. All they had to do was go in public, whether it be Mad Town or the amusement park, and act affectionate, go over to each other's homes or whatever helped them come off as engaged. The good thing was she was being treated more independently. One day, Lars took her to school one morning after he decided to treat her for breakfast. She was talking to him about people are school gawking at the ring as they sat in a booth facing each other.

"I have had people telling me the ring looked real. All I have to say it is cubic and I'm left alone." Reggie laughed.

"Don't cubic and diamonds look alike?" Lars asked as he took her hand to look at the ring.

"I guess," Reggie said. "What is your family saying about this? Do they all believe we are engaged but are actually not?"

"My aunts are happy. Clio is fucking stoked. She said that she wants to be you maid of honor."

Reggie snickered and said, "They have no idea. Do they?"

"Nope. No one suspects a thing." Lars chortled and gave Reggie her hand back.

"I think I'm going to feel bad for Twister. He is so excited."

"Having a brother like Twister has its perks. He's so dumb that he will believe anything."

"So...want to pull another front during lunch? When you go on your work break?"

"Sorry, baby. I can't. I'm getting lunch with your dad."

"Oh, you and my dad are getting lunch?" Reggie asked a little baffled.

"Yeah. He wants to have some father/son-in-law bonding time." Lars laughed. "Maybe I should start calling him dad."

"Okay, chill out. We really aren't engaged." Reggie snapped.

"Relax, I'm joking," Lars said not meaning it when he claimed he was joking.

Reggie was looking down at the ring and then looked up at Lars.

"What?"

"Nothing. You and my dad getting lunch sounds like more fun than me running errands with your mom." she chuckled.

Lars smirked up at her.

"Just in a matter of time, we can fake calling off the engagement, and we can go back to normal," Reggie said as she played with the ring on her finger.

"Yeah...I know..." Lars said.

Little did Reggie know, he was starting to take the fake engagement seriously.

* * *

The school day progressed normally. While in science class, Reggie was trying to pay attention while Sam whispered to her, "Can I see it?"

"What?" she whispered back.

"The ring! I want to see it again!" Sam said.

"I'm trying to listen, Sam!" Reggie snapped and turned her attention to the lecture.

"But it's so cool! I want to see it!" Sam said.

"Fine!" Reggie held out her left hand to Sam, who held it so he can look at the ring.

"It captures the light," Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm fully aware of that." Reggie replied trying to pay attention.

"Five years should go by quicker than you think," Sam said.

"Sam, I said you can look at my ring, but I'm trying to pay attention!" Reggie snapped.

"Ms. Rocket! Mr. Dullard!" the teacher's voice startled the two. "I hope you two are talking about rocks and minerals back there because this is going to be on your year end exam!"

"We were, Mr. Parker," Sam said. "I was actually trying to see if this ring was really cubic or a real diamond."

"Is that so?" Mr. Parker looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

Reggie felt on the spot. She took her hand out of Sam's and removed the ring.

"Yeah." She said. "I found it on the beach while surfing. It looked cool, so I kept it. I'm sure it's cubic but what do I know?"

Reggie handed the ring to Mr. Parker. He started a lecture about diamonds and how they were the strongest mineral out there and how they cut through glass. So it sees if the ring was real, he scratched it on the surface making everyone gasp.

"Ms. Rocket, you found a real diamond. Incredible." Mr. Parker said giving Reggie back the ring.

"Well...like I said...things I find on the beach when surfing..." she replied.

The loud speaker went off went off at that moment.

"Attention, students." it was the principal. "I would like to take the time to congratulate Ocean Shores High School's Reggie Rocket for her recent engagement. Congratulations, Reggie."

All the girls in the class gasped and Reggie got a standing ovation just for being 'engaged.' Reggie sat in her seat with raised eyebrows, absolutely stunned.

"Alright, class, settle down! Congratulations, Ms. Rocket." Mr. Parker said.

Reggie was baffled at what happened. Once the bell rang, she and Sam were walking out together. Trish and Sherri approached her.

"Since when were you going to tell us you got engaged?" Sherri said excitedly.

"I guess it slipped my mind," Reggie replied.

"Well, we're going to discuss this over lunch. I need to know all the details." Trish added.

Soon, a bunch of girls gathered around Reggie.

'Congratulations, Reggie!' 'That's so exciting!' 'Let me see the ring!' 'It's so pretty!' 'Look at that rock!' 'You are going to be a beautiful bride.' 'What will your dress look like?' 'Do you have a date set?'

Reggie tried to get away with Sam. She didn't feel like being bombarded with questions and compliments. Seth came up to Reggie.

"Hey, Reggie," Seth said.

"Seth...what's good?" Reggie said with a lack of emotion.

"Listen, I hear that your engaged or whatever but hey...if things fall apart, give me a call," Seth said and gave Reggie an air kiss.

Reggie made a face of disgust and walked off. Sam followed her.

"Reg, they're happy for you! What gives?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell you something, and this stays between us. Otto and Twister must not know," she said pulling him aside in private.

"Okay, what else do you have to tell me?" Sam asked curiously.

Reggie took a deep breath in and said, "Lars and I are not engaged. There is no wedding that's happening in five years. And what's hard is that I feel like Lars is taking this more seriously than I am."

"Wait...what?" Sam asked confused.

"I told Raymundo that I was engaged because I just want a little more independence, which I am getting out of this, but in reality, we are nowhere near engaged. Once I go to college, we 'break it off,' I give back a ring, he will go back into the Marines or whatever and pretend it ever happened."

Sam was baffled at what Reggie said.

"Well?" Reggie said. "Are you disappointed?"

"Why did you have to lie about it?" Sam asked. "The only good thing is Otto won't have Lars as a brother in law, but it definitely will break Twister's heart knowing that there won't be a wedding."

"I know. Twister is all excited, and I will feel bad telling him it's fake." Reggie said.

"Is Lars taking this more seriously?" Sam asked.

"A little. He told me he wanted to start calling Raymundo 'dad' and claimed he was kidding but he didn't sound like he was kidding. He sounded serious." Reggie said.

"I've seen how he looks at you. Tito has noticed it too." Sam said.

"What?" Reggie was baffled.

"He looks at you as if he seems like he's really in love. If he is taking this seriously, he will be heartbroken knowing that you two needed to call it off once you get to college." Sam said. "Reg, someone will get hurt, and it will be Lars."

"Sam, when do you care about how Lars feels? Also, he is getting something out of this too." Reggie said.

"What is he getting out of this? He does care about you. So much that he goes far and addresses you as his 'fiance' to other people. Even when you two are kissing and embracing each other, it looks real. Reggie, you need to talk to him about this. The longer this goes on, the harder it will be." Sam said.

The bell rang, and Sam walked to class leaving Reggie there to wonder what she is doing.

* * *

School let out. Reggie knew Sam was disappointed in her. She had to go surfing. Surfing was the only thing that cleared her head in times like these. She was so stressed out about everything. Sam was right. Lars was starting to take this fake engagement more seriously than she was. Taking her out to breakfast, them going to each other's houses for dinner, spending time together only to put up a front. It was too much...so much that she was having panic attacks at 3 am...on school nights. Once Reggie got to the beach, she did her usual which was surfing for about an hour in a half until she was spent. Someone came up to her and said, "Excuse me, are you Reggie Rocket?"

She turned around and said, "Um...can I help you?"

"Yes. My name is Todd Wilson. I'm a sponsor for the San Diego surfing contest that will be held on the beach in San Diego in a month. I have noticed you from the beach, and I have to say I am impressed."

"Gee...thanks..." Reggie was taken aback.

"In case you are interested in entering the contest, here is my card. The winner gets a free scholarship to any four-year college of their choice. And I think you have potential." Todd said handing her his card.

"Are you serious? To any four-year college of my choice?" she said ecstatically.

"Yep. So think it over. And if you are interested, give me a call. You will be perfect for this contest."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Lars and Twister's house...**

"I can't...it hurts too much!" Twister cried while in the plank position with a weight on his back.

"You have 30 more seconds! Stop being a baby! Let's go!" Lars screamed at him.

Lars was showing Twister his Marine Corp. workout. He was putting his brother through the ringer. It was so hard that Twister just wanted to stop in the middle, but Lars wouldn't let him until they completed the whole workout. Once 30 seconds were up, Twister fell to the floor panting. Lars was chuckling at him and said, "Okay, you can take that off your back."

"Can you do it for me?" Twister asked.

Lars rolled his eyes and took the weight off Twister's back.

Twister got up and was sore from head to toe.

"I can't move...how do you guys do this?" Twister asked while drinking water.

"You get use to it. They work you in training." Lars said. "The benefit for you is that I won't get to whomp you later. I think this was whomping enough for today."

"Gee, thanks." Twister chortled.

"But next time, I won't go easy on you. This was just the easy part." Lars laughed as Twister groaned.

"So...the wedding..." Twister started.

"What about the wedding?" Lars asked taking a sip of water.

"It's exciting," Twister said. "I mean...you said you knew Reggie was the one. How did you know?"

Lars was somewhat taken aback by his brother's question. So he answered the best he could.

"There was something about her, you know. Like...she's very beautiful, she's funny, she doesn't give two shits about what people think about her. She isn't one of those high maintenance bitches that care about what they wear, how they look or whatever. What gets me is how she isn't like any girl I've met. She's very smart and speaks her mind. When I'm with her, I know everything is okay, and she makes me want to better myself everyday. When she's laughing, it's one of those sounds that's just like music to your ears...what I like is when she rolls her eyes and throws her head back as she laughs. Most importantly...she's just one of those people that I find myself thinking of the first thing I get up and is always the last thing on my mind before I go to bed. I can picture spending the rest of my life with her...and I can imagine myself waking up next to her with her in my arms. If I didn't have her in my life, I don't know what I'd do. I guess that is how I knew when I..."

Lars heard sniffling and raised an eyebrow. He looked and saw his brother crying.

"You seriously crying?" Lars asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry...but that was just beautiful...I haven't cried this much since mom made us watch that movie and..." Twister ran inside his house crying.

Lars rolled his eyes and shook his head. As he was sipping water, he heard his mother yell, "Lars! What did you do to Maurice? Did you make him cry?"


	13. A Big Fight

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Reggie started training for the surfing contest she was planning on entering. A scholarship to any four-year college of her choice? How can she turn that down? Not only was this a good opportunity, but this was also a chance for her and the guys to go on a road trip. After a while day of training, Reggie went home because she had to make another appearance at Lars' house for dinner.

"Hey, dad!" Reggie said. "Where's Noelani?"

"Hey, Rocket Girl! She is working the shack with Tito right now. Oh...there is a letter for you on the table!" Raymundo called over from the kitchen.

Reggie dropped her board to the floor and ran to grab her letter. She opened it up and saw she had gotten accepted into UCLA!

"Oh my God! Dad, UCLA accepted me! I got in!" Reggie cried.

Raymundo ran out of the kitchen and gave Reggie a big hug, spinning her around like she was still a child.

"That's awesome! Congratulations! First, you get engaged and then you got into college!" Raymundo exclaimed. "You're growing up."

Ignoring the comment of her being engaged, Reggie said, "This is news. I have to tell Otto! Is he here?"

"No. He had a date with Trish." Ray chuckled.

Reggie looked surprised.

"Wow. I had a feeling she was sneaking off with him. She kept bailing out on me. I know why now. I'm not surprised. They looked very friendly at my party." She giggled.

Raymundo laughed and said, "You should tell Lars when you see him tonight."

"Why would I tell him?" Reggie asked.

"He's your fiancé?" Raymundo laughed. "Speaking of which, is he going down to San Diego with you for the surf contest?"

"I thought you would be against us going on trips while engaged?" Reggie suggested.

"Well he is your fiancé, and I do think this would be good training to see what living together as a couple would be like. I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore, but I would think about it."

Reggie thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure of the guys are going to be cool with it. I mean, Otto still hates him, Twister is going to get bullied by him, and I don't think Lars cares too much about Sam."

"Reggie, this is your fiancé, and if I were you, I'd include him in this," Ray said and walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

Twister and Lars were getting food at the market on their mother's request.

"Let's see what we need..." Lars said reading the list as his brother pushed the cart. "Peppers: got them. Onions: got them. Chocolate chip cookies...man, women, and chocolate. Mom needs to lay off the cookies."

"Lars, that's our mother!" Twister cried.

"You know you're thinking the same thing. Now keep pushing that cart." Lars said.

"It's too heavy. Why aren't you pushing it?" Twister asked.

"Because shut up," Lars said. "Now push!"

Twister rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, drill sergeant."

After the boys had been done shopping, they went to pay when the cashier recognized Lars.

"Lars?" he said.

"Oh my God...Pi?" Lars reacted the same way.

The two shook hands as if they hadn't seen each other in years, which they hadn't. Pi packed on the pounds from the last time. His presence made Twister uncomfortable.

"Dude, you look...different. How you been?" Pi asked.

"Good. Just got back from the Marines a few months ago. I'm working at my uncle's auto shop, and I'm getting married too." Lars said with a smile on his face after mentioning his 'upcoming' wedding.

"You're seriously getting married? Get the hell out of here?" Pi said. "When's the big day?"

"Five years but it's worth the wait. She's worth the wait." Lars said.

"Who's the chick? She hot?" Pi asked.

"It's Rocket Dork's sister. We're getting married in five years. I proposed to her with my great grandmother's ring and everything." Lars was gushing about this.

Twister had never seen anything like this.

"Dude, I've seen her around. She's so hot. Things I'd do to her if she weren't you fiance. You got lucky there, man." Pi said.

Lars chuckled, but he didn't like how Pi was talking about Reggie.

"Listen, I still talk to the guys. We should get together one day." Pi suggested. "We should throw you a crazy bachelor party. Strippers, booze, weed and all."

"Oh yeah...definitely," Lars said. "It was good seeing you, bro."

"You too." Pi said.

The boys walked out, packed the food in the car and Lars drove home. Twister said, "Careful. Him, Animal and Sputz are the reason you went to military school."

"Twister, calm your balls. We were just catching up." Lars said.

"I noticed that you didn't like how he was referring to Reggie," Twister said smiling.

"Well she's my future wife so next time he or anyone else does that, I'm going to give them a Marine style whomping," Lars said.

* * *

Reggie went over to Lars' house to dinner. The moment he answers the door, she leapt into his arms and kissed him wildly on the lips. Lars almost lost his balance and bumped into the wall when she threw herself into his arms.

"You okay?" Lars asked chortling.

"I got into UCLA. If I win this surf competition, I will get a full scholarship for the next four years." Reggie said excitedly.

"T...that's great...congratulations." Lars said. "Um...yeah...mom made dinner and Clio's visiting as well."

"You don't sound happy for me," Reggie said.

"I am," Lars replied. "Just surprised."

Deep down, he wasn't. Once she moved into college, the engagement was off, and he didn't want that. A voice called from inside, "Is that Reggie?"

Clio walked out and attacked hugged Reggie.

"I miss you!" Clio cried. "I got a weekend job at the ice cream shop in Ocean Shores, so I'm working here until I'm off to college!"

"I got into UCLA! Otto is dating Trish!" Reggie said.

"Let's go! You need to fill me in, and I need to see that ring!" Clio pulled Reggie inside.

* * *

The whole family sat down for dinner. It was a nice and peaceful until Sandy started to talk.

"So, Reggie," Sandy started, "how is your surfing event going?"

"Oh great. I'm going down to San Diego next week." Reggie said.

"Good things are happening to you," Raoul said. "First you and Lars get engaged, then you get accepted into college."

Lars made a face at the mention of Reggie getting into college. He wanted her to himself. He had never done a temporary relationship, and it wasn't working out well for him. Even Clio noticed this.

"We're all driving down next week. It's going to be fun!" Twister said.

"Oh, he's coming too?" Lars started and looked at Reggie, "You never told me your friends were coming."

"Uh...I wanted to talk to you about that." Reggie said.

"Yeah because I thought we were going down. Just us alone." Lars said sternly.

"Oh look! You two are talking like a married couple." Clio giggled.

Clio's comment freaked Reggie out where Lars snapped, "Clio, shut the fuck up. You're so fucking annoying."

"¡Lars, cuida tu manera de hablar!" Raoul snapped.

"Sorry," Lars said sarcastically.

"Reggie, I can't express how happy I am for you. With everything." Sandy gushed.

"Thank you. I'm happy as well." Reggie said.

* * *

The next week, the guys met up with Reggie. She was packing up to head to San Diego with her friends and Lars. Lars was only going so they can make another front. Trish, Sherri, and Clio were saying their goodbyes to Reggie.

"I wish you girls were coming. I'm going to be around smelly guys all weekend." Reggie joked.

"Hey, at least your hottie fiancé is coming with," Trish said.

"Girl, that's my cousin!" Clio said.

"And don't make me tell my brother you said that." Reggie giggled.

"Tell me what?" Otto said pulling Trish into his arms.

"That you're delicious." Trish giggled running her fingers through Otto's hair.

"You know it, baby girl," Otto said and started to make out with Trish.

"Can you two get a room!" Sherri joked.

Trish gave Sherri the finger and smiled in the middle of kissing Otto. Otto broke the kiss and said to Sherri, "Yeah. The other day, we took your room."

"Ew! Otto, TMI!" Reggie smacked him.

"I have to get going to work. So, Reggie, call me when you get there." Clio said.

Reggie hugged the girl's good bye as she went to go help pack the trunk. Sam had three bags with him.

"What the hell, Sammy, you packing for Italy?" Reggie joked.

"Never know what may come in handy," Sam said gleefully.

"Yeah but we will only be there for the weekend. We are leaving Sunday morning." Reggie chortled.

"That is very true but like I said...you never knew what you might need," Sam said as he walked to the front passenger's seat.

Lars stopped him and said, "Hold up! Me: fiancé. You: dork. You go in the back seat with the other munchkins!"

Sam walked to the back seat only for Otto to walk by and grumble, "The day she called off this engagement, I'm going to be stoked as fuck."

"But we will be family," Twister said.

The boys got settled in the back seat. Reggie got into the driver's seat and started the car. Lars was smiling and saying, "Remember what happened last time you drove?"

"Are you going to bring that up?" Reggie snapped as she pulled out and started to drive.

"Relax. I'm kidding." Lars said. "Do you wanna know something?"

"What?" Reggie said as she turned the next corner.

"My mom and I were discussing when you and I have kids." Lars laughed making Reggie step hard on the break.

"Reggie, cool it with the breaks!" Otto screamed.

"Kids?" Reggie shrieked, totally ignoring Otto and putting the car in park.

"Yeah," Lars said with a smile on his face. "She said you, and I better give her a granddaughter, but I told her that you would be the mother of boys."

"What?" Reggie was stunned at the whole thing.

"I'm telling you, baby. Just imagine this being a minivan with our Rodriguez boys. Of course, I will be the one driving." Lars joked and kissed Reggie on the cheek.

"Are you serious?" Reggie looked at Lars.

"I can see it now," Lars said and turned to look at Otto, Twister, and Sam, who were holding in laughter. He looked at Twister and said, "Lars Junior, please take your brother out of the choke hold. Don't make me give you the belt."

"You're kidding me?" Reggie said in a baffled tone of voice.

"Relax. My dad gave me the belt." Lars laughed and then looked at Sam. "Adam, don't put on your mother's lipstick! No son of mine is going to be wearing makeup!"

"Lars..." Reggie started.

"Brandon," Lars looked at Otto, "keep it up, and you can walk home! I don't care if we are 15 miles from home!"

"Lars..." Reggie started again.

"Lars Junior," Lars looked at Twister again, "¡No voy a volver a repetir! ¡Una vez más y que realmente va a obtener el cinturón! No creo que no soy..."

"Lars!" Reggie screamed startling everyone. "Would you stop talking for one second! I can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" Lars asked looking at her.

"This...I...you're freaking me out with this talk of the future! First, you go around telling people in public that I'm your future wife and now talking to kids?" Reggie cried.

"Uh...you want us to leave?" Otto said.

"This looks like a private matter, and I feel awkward being here," Sam added.

"I don't even like being in the same room when my parents argue," Twister added.

"But we're engaged. Sorry that I'm stoked for the whole thing..." Lars mentioned, and Reggie groaned.

"We're not engaged! We're not engaged! This was supposed to give me a bit of freedom and we agreed that once I move into UCLA, this ring is coming off and I get my independence in college! But we are not engaged!" Reggie said firmly.

"Oh dear..." Sam said.

"Thank God! They aren't engaged!" Otto said relieved.

"You mean...there is no wedding?" Twister looked sincerely sad.

"You know when I put that ring on your finger..." Lars was cut off by Reggie.

"Need I remind you that Raymundo caught us making out on my doorstep and I made up we were engaged on the spot then we had to prove that we were? But to think about it, I'm getting panic attacks at 3 AM because of this and how you are talking as if we have a future together is making me rather uneasy! I don't think you should call my father 'dad' at all! When we come back from San Diego, I'm telling everyone we called off the engagement!" Reggie said flatly.

"Funny, because when we showed affection in public, it felt rather real to me," Lars said in an angry voice. "Did anything these past two months feel real to you as it did to me? Did you know that once I put that ring on your finger, I started to feel something? And here you are just going off to college and making like none of this ever happened."

"At least I can get into college!" Reggie snapped. "Tell me, did you join the Marines because you were anxious about coming back home or were you just too stupid to get into college? Because you seem stupid enough to not comprehend the fact, we aren't engaged!"

Lars looked at Reggie hurt and then turned away because he was getting angry. Even the guys in the back seat looked baffled at what she said. Otto looked at Sam and muttered, "Oooh shit..."

Lars opened up the car door and slammed it.

"Open the trunk!" he said through gritted teeth.

Reggie opened the trunk, and he grabbed his duffle bag. The bag was red and said 'USMC' in yellow lettering.

"You will be the last person ever to call me stupid. Good luck with the rest of your life. I'm sure plenty of college guys will have fun being used by you." Lars said before walking home angry.

"Uh...can I take shotgun?" Sam asked.

Reggie opened the door for Sam to get in. Otto was at a loss for words. Sure, he didn't want Reggie to marry Lars, and he did hate him but what she said was just plain mean. Twister looked angry and started out the window. Reggie drove off. 15 minutes into the ride, Twister said, "What you said to Lars was messed up! What also gets me is that you faked that engagement!"

"Twister..." Reggie looked at him through the mirror. "I was angry and didn't realize how messed up it was..."

"No! Do you know ever since you guys got fake engaged, Lars has been the happiest I've ever seen him? He was an angry kid growing up and was always causing trouble, but you changed him! And what you said hurt him! Why didn't you just slash the tires to his car because I'm sure that would've hurt less!" Twister screamed.

"Look, you don't understand..." Reggie was cut off again.

"Do you know why my great grandmother left Lars her engagement ring?" Twister asked. "Because she knew he was a monster child and believed that he would meet a girl that would turn him around! She thought Lars would find love! He never put that ring on Alison's finger because, unlike you, he knew she didn't deserve to wear it. He was saving that ring until he met that person and you hurt him!"

Twister's words hit Reggie as she was focusing on the road. She realized she was still wearing the ring even after her fight with Lars and when Twister yelled at her.

"Just drive." Twister snapped looking out the window.

Sam looked at Twister sympathetically. Otto sighed and said with sarcasm, "San Diego, here we come..."


	14. Lars Goes to a Party

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Frustrated and hurt by what Reggie said, Lars walked home and got to his car. He drove to visit Clio at her job. Since it was slow, she was behind a counter texting when she saw her cousin walk in.

"Hey!" She looked at Lars quizzically. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be driving down to San Diego."

"I was," Lars said and sat to talk to his cousin. "We got into a fight, she called me stupid, and I stormed out."

"Why did you guys fight?" Clio asked. "You know, it is normal for couples to fight while engaged."

"Clio, what I'm about to tell you, don't repeat to my parents. Because when Reggie gets back, I will break the news." Lars started.

"Okay..." Clio looked confused.

Lars told her how he and Reggie went on a date three weeks after her party and how her dad caught them making out on her doorstep and not to get on her case on who she was dating, she blurted out they got engaged. Then he told her how he gave her his great grandmother's ring for her to wear while they pretended to be engaged, how he started to feel something the moment he slid the ring on her finger and over time, he started to act like the engagement was real while she kept saying to him it was all fake.

"Okay, so the whole thing was fake, and you started to act like it was real?" Clio said sympathetically and held his hand. "Oh, honey...do you love her?"

"Why are you asking that?" Lars said to his cousin.

"Because I and some people noticed how you kept looking at her at the party and when you were talking to me about her, you sounded like you do love her. And I can even tell by after she hurt you, you still do love her." Clio said. "Have you even told her how you felt when faking the engagement?"

"No," Lars said looking down in shame.

"You need to tell her! I know you love her! I saw how you looked at her at the party. I know the look, and I know the smile." Clio said. "Lars, you need to tell her."

"I can't. She's mad at me and me trying to call her will get her angrier and it's pointless."

"You know what," Clio was already done with him, "when I get off work, we are going down to San Diego, and you are going to tell her!"

"Clio, now you are talking out of your ass. You know, I regret telling you now." Lars said flatly.

Clio rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Hey, Lars!" a voice called.

Lars turned around and saw his old crew of friends, Pi, Animal and Sputz. Clio saw them and pretended to be cleaning while they approached Lars.

"Dude, we saw you from outside! How you been?" Sputz asked.

"Pretty good...yeah..." Lars said nodding his head.

"We heard you got engaged. How's that going? You risking giving it all up?" Animal said. "Impressive."

"Actually..." Lars chuckled, "I don't know...she hates my guts as of now."

"Wait, you guys broke up? Oh man, what a bummer. But listen, there is this party tonight, and you should come. Get your mind off of Rocket dork's sister." Pi said.

"Didn't she get really hot or something?" Sputz asked.

"You have no idea! She's got a great ass." Pi said.

"Dude, at least you got to tear that shit up while you were engaged to her." Animal laughed.

Clio noticed Lars clench his fists at how they were talking about Reggie.

"But come to the party tonight. There will be booze, weed, girls...pretty easy girls that like Marines..." Pi said.

Lars thought for a moment and said, "You know what...count me in."

"Awesome!" Animal said.

"See you tonight!" Sputz said.

As the other three left, Clio interjected and said, "What are you doing? You were in military school because of those three! And what about Reggie?"

"Reggie and I are not engaged, remember?" Lars snapped. "And those guys were my friends before I went to military school. So why don't you mind your own business and let me go have fun while I'm NOT engaged."

As Lars left Clio's job, he drove off home while Clio wondered what he was doing.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the road...**

It had been a 45-minute drive for Reggie. She pulled into a gas station to stretch her legs and get gas for the car.

"Did you know in New Jersey, they don't even pump their gas?" Sam said.

"No one cares, Sam!" Otto said. "Reg, you want me to drive?"

"Sure. I did a lot of driving as is." Reggie replied.

Twister was still mad at her. Reggie gave Sam the gas pump and went to talk to Twister.

"Twist...look...I know you are mad at me. But please listen to me." Reggie said.

"Why? You hurt Lars' feelings. He cares about you, Reggie." Twister said. "Why did you say those mean things to him?"

"He was freaking me out, and I guess I wasn't thinking about what I said," Reggie said. "Twister, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him like that, and I'm sorry I got your hopes up for a wedding."

Twister looked at Reggie. How could he be mad at his long time friend?

"Look," he started, "whether you had married Lars or not, you were always my sister."

Reggie giggled and hugged Twister.

"I'm sorry I ragged on you in the car earlier," Twister said sweetly.

"I've already forgotten about it." Reggie laughed.

"Yo, Reggie, Twister!" Otto called over. "Who's in the mood for gas station bean burritos?"

"Count me in, Rocket Boy!" Reggie said.

"Hell yeah! This guy right here!" Twister said.

"Well, last one in is a lame-o!" Otto called over and ran into the convince store while the other three ran in after.

This never got old for the four friends. Otto cheated in the race and started being obnoxious by saying, "Ha! In your face lame-os!"

Reggie, Twister, and Sam pushed him and ran inside the convenience store like a bunch of maniacs.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Ocean Shores...**

Lars got ready for the party at Pi's house that night. He was lucky his parents were out because they didn't know he was going out and with who. Clio came home and saw him wearing his favorite black t-shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Lars asked while he was applying cologne.

"I get out at 6 and am spending the night at Sherri's tonight. What are you doing?" she said.

"What does it look like? I'm going out." Lars snapped.

"Lars, please. You had those guys cut out of your life for a while, and I know you love Reggie! Please don't do this!" Clio begged.

"Clio, mind your damn business. Like I said, I'm not engaged and was never engaged, to begin with, so I'm going out to be with my real friends. Don't tell my parents where I am." Lars told her right before he left.

Lars drove to Pi's house thinking about what his cousin said. Why was he going out? He hasn't seen these guys in years, and he was told to cut off contact from them. Why was he doing this? Once he got to Pi's house, he snapped out of this thoughts and walked into the house. He wasn't engaged after all and he could get any girl he wanted. Pi saw him walk in and he cried, "Dude! You made it!"

Lars made his way to his old friends and greeted them like typical guys would greet each other. The house smelled of beer and weed. There was loud music playing. Something about being there made him feel out of place. He wasn't a troublemaker anymore, and the military shaped him up emotionally. After being there an hour or so, Animal made his way over to Lars with a girl and said, "Hey, Lars, I wanted to introduce you to someone."

Lars looked at the girl. She reminded him of his girlfriend, Alison; tall, skinny, blonde and beautiful. Just like Alison except she didn't have the southern belle charm Alison did.

"Lars, this is Stephanie. I told her you're a Marine and she's had her eye on you since you got here." Animal said as Stephanie slapped his arm.

Lars shook Stephanie's hand and simply said, "Hi..."

Stephanie took his hand and said, "Come on! Dance with me."

Lars gave his friends a look and a thumbs up while his friends cheered him on.

Lars danced with Stephanie to the loud hip-hop music playing in the party. He broke the ice and said, "So, you live around here?"

"Next town over. Animal told me you're a Marine?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. I was stationed in Louisiana for about sometime." Lars replied.

"That's awesome!" Stephanie said.

Lars already got the indication of Stephanie already. This was was an easy girl looking for a good time. Animal wanted to set him up with a girl that could satisfy him sexually. While dancing to a few more songs with Stephanie, Lars said, "You want to go somewhere and talk?"

"Yeah. It's a little loud here. What do you have in mind?" Stephanie asked.

Lars didn't know what came over him by taking Stephanie into a bedroom. Was it because he missed Reggie or was he still hurt? He disregarded the fact that Sputz and Animals were yelling to him, 'Yeah, bro! Get it in!' Stephanie locked the door and pushed Lars on the bed.

"Wow..." he chortled. "You don't fool around, baby..."

"Shut up!" Stephanie threw herself on top of Lars and started to make out with him.

For some reason, he wasn't reciprocating the affection. He pulled back a few times.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked sincerely confused.

"Nothing." Lars shook his head. "It's nothing..."

"Good!" Stephanie pushed Lars down on the bed and kept kissing him, and he pulled away again.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie said annoyed.

"Sorry...I was just...you know what, why don't we talk?" Lars suggested.

"Talking is overrated. Why don't we get to know each other by exploring one another..." Stephanie said in a seductive voice.

Stephanie pushed Lars down on the bed and started to kiss his jaw line and move lower to his neck. He couldn't get into it. He wasn't feeling anything. Giving up, Lars gently pushed Stephanie off and said, "No. I'm not into this."

"Why not?" Stephanie asked.

"How do I put this nicely?" Lars started. "Stephanie, you are not my type...at all. My type is a beautiful, smart and bad ass woman with purple hair and lets me say she is one hell of a surfer. I hope you understand."

"Wait...there is another woman?" Stephanie asked. "You kidding me?"

"Not just another woman. My fiancé. Now if you'll excuse me." Lars excused himself from the bedroom and was about to leave the party.

"Dude," Animal stopped him, "what happened?"

"Nothing." Lars simply said. "Nothing happened."

"She practically threw herself at you, and you're leaving?" Animal said as if he thought Lars was stupid to walk out on a good time.

"Yeah. I'm engaged to someone else." Lars snapped and was about to leave until Sputz blocked him.

"That's weak." Sputz laughed.

"First you say you aren't engaged anymore, and then you are engaged again? Tell me, Lars," Pi laughed, "are you whipped or something? Reggie must have real great pussy for you to..."

"Don't ever talk about her like that again!" Lars said in anger. "No, I am not whipped! I care about her, and I don't want to ruin it! She's the first thing in my life that's going great, and I'm not going to fuck it up! I care about Reggie and don't you ever forget it. Sorry, guys. I grew up. I'm out of here."

With that, Lars left the party and his old friends behind and didn't look back. When he got to his car, he called Clio.

"Yeah?" she said on the other line.

"So..." Lars started, "I met a girl. She was hot and pretty slutty."

"Don't tell me you..." Clio was about to yell at Lars.

"I took her into the bedroom, we could've had random sex...but I didn't go through with it," Lars said.

"No?" Clio was stunned.

"No. I thought of Reggie, and I couldn't do it. I love her, Clio." Lars said as he took in a deep breath. "My God...I love Reggie Rocket. I love Rocket dork's sister."

"Dios Mio, Lars! You need to tell her this!" Clio exclaimed. "Don't tell me this!"

"You and your girly friends in the mood for a little road trip to San Diego tomorrow morning?" Lars asked.

"Um...yeah...what time?" Clio said.

"Be up at 6 AM and I will be there to pick you up...we have a two-hour trip tomorrow," Lars said. "I need my girl in my arms again..."


	15. Party On The Beach

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

The kids finally made it to San Diego. The drive was long only because they stopped a few times along the way either to stretch their legs or because Otto saw scenery that he wanted to use to practice some skating moves as Twister filmed him. The best way to describe it was beautiful. It was absolutely beautiful, and Reggie was ready to tear those waves apart.

"Wow. I can't believe we made it in the nick of time." Sam said.

"Now I have to call my girlfriend to let her know we made it," Otto said and pulled out his phone to call Trish.

Reggie went to check in the hotel while the guys got to observe the pool and the whole area. She walked into the lobby, got up to the front desk and said to the clerk, "Hello! We're checking in for two nights. The reservation should be under Ray Rocket."

"Of course! I will look into that." The clerk said.

As Reggie was waiting, she saw a great looking guy starting at her from the lobby. He was tall, blonde, muscular and had nice olive skin. He wasn't as handsome as Lars, but he was cute.

"Miss, I need you to sign this." the clerk said handing Reggie the receipt.

"Sure." Reggie signed the receipt and handed it back to the clerk.

As she was about to leave, the guy approached her and said, "Excuse me. Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

"Um...because I'm not from here?" Reggie chuckled.

"What brings you to town?" the guy asked.

"Well...I'm in the surfing competition and yeah..." Reggie chuckled nervously. "Name's Reggie."

Reggie held out her hand.

"I'm Ethan." the guy shook her hand. "I'm also in the competition."

"Wow. It looks like we are up against one another then." Reggie said. "Hey, may the best surfer win."

"Likewise. You doing anything tonight?" Ethan asked.

"Wow. It isn't every day that I go on vacation and I get asked out." Reggie giggled.

"Well, there is a party on the beach tonight and I were going to ask you if you wanted to meet up. You should come out." Ethan suggested.

"Where? I live for parties. Especially ones with rad cover bands." Reggie said.

Ethan took Reggie's phone and added himself to her contact list. He sent himself a text only to get her number.

"I will text you the details before 5:00 tonight. You better be there. I'd love for you to come." Ethan said.

"Awesome!" Reggie gloated.

Ethan winked at her and walked off. Reggie smiled to herself. The guys saw everything and walked over to Reggie.

"Careful. That guy looks like a tool." Otto said.

"Otto, first you said Lars is a tool, and now this guy is a tool. Can't I just have fun? Besides, he is inviting us to a party on the beach tonight." Reggie said. "You three down?"

"I'm down," Sam said.

"I'm down too," Twister said. "But can I make a suggestion?"

"What, Twist?" Reggie asked.

"If you are going to go to a party to get picked up by other guys, I would not wear my great grandmother's ring that my brother gave you." Twister snapped. "Just saying."

Reggie totally forgot she was wearing the engagement ring. She looked down at it and felt guilty.

* * *

The kids got a suite room. Sam took the sofa, Otto and Twister took the bedroom with the two queen size beds while Reggie took the while master bedroom for herself. The gang hit up the hotel pool, ate pizza and by 7, they were getting ready for the party that was going to be held on the beach.

"Dude, you are going to feel left out at this party," Twister said. "While Sam and I are going to pick up college chicks, you will be the third wheel with a girlfriend."

"No regrets. Trish is worth everything." Otto said.

"You sound serious about her," Reggie said.

"I am. She's the best girlfriend I've had so far." Otto gushed.

"I'm happy for you, Otto," Sam said. "Trish is great."

"While you guys are going to talk about girls," Reggie started, "I'm going to dry my hair."

"Reggie, you going to stay out all night? You have the competition early tomorrow." Sam said.

"I know. I just want to have fun." Reggie said. "I will be ready in a few."

Reggie was planning on dressing sexy for the night and decided to tend to her "girly" side. She had to get close to that Ethan guy. Why not? She wasn't engaged and never was. She pulled out her short thigh high shorts, a white, lace crop top, and white flip flops. She put on her mother's starfish earrings and applied pink lip gloss to her lips. Out of habit, she was about to put on the engagement ring but stopped herself. It didn't look appropriate, especially if she was single. When she got out of the room, she said to the guys, "Okay! I'm ready! Let's jet!"

"Are you aware I can see your bra through that shirt?" Twister said.

"Congratulations, Twister. I'm happy you are observant of random things. Now let's get to this party." Reggie said.

* * *

The group got to the party on the beach. It was crowded, and there were a lot of people, mostly late high school and college aged people. Otto, Twister, and Sam were going to be seniors next years, and they thought it would be good to get in with college aged people. Reggie looked around and found Ethan waving to her. He walked over to her and said, "Wow...you made it. You look great."

"Thanks...um...so do you..." Reggie giggled. "Do you want to go listen to the band?"

Ethan took Reggie's hand and led her away from her friends.

"Dude, did you see that guy just drag her away?" Otto said. "I better keep an eye on him that he doesn't take advantage of her."

"Lars never looked at her like she was a piece of meat," Twister said. "I swear...if that guy thinks he's..."

A group of girls walked by Twister and winked at him. Twister took off and ran over to flirt with girls that walked by. Sam was approached by a pretty blonde that wanted to dance with him. He took off with her, and Otto was left to keep an eye on Reggie.

Reggie was dancing all night with Ethan. After dancing, they went somewhere in private to talk. She told him about her love for surfing and sports, her Zine, her dreams of being a publisher and much more. He told her that he was apart of an elite country club in Connecticut and surfs in the Hampton beaches in New York. He told her he was attending a boarding high school in California and would come down from time to time just to get away and stay in his family's summer home. While talking some more, she said, "You okay there?"

"Yeah..." he said.

She was oblivious to his lustful gaze. He obviously saw her like fresh meat.

"What color are your eyes? Brown or hazel?" Ethan asked.

"Um...brown?" Reggie snickered. "Gee, that isn't a random question."

"Well, they are the most beautiful eyes I'd seen. I swear you must have a lot of boyfriends back home."

Reggie nodded her head. Yeah, she caught on to what he wanted. Lars was never like this to her. He was rather more respectful of her.

"Reggie, I feel like you are the only one who gets me," Ethan said. "I feel we have this connection. I have never had a deep connection to any other girl I've met. And I feel...like you get me."

"Um...okay..." Reggie snickered. "We just met."

"I'm serious. You are different from the other girls I've met. And I feel...I feel close to you."

As Ethan moved into kiss her, Reggie pulled back and said, "No! I'm sorry but no!"

Ethan looked confused and said, "Is there another guy?"

"Not just another guy..." Reggie got up and said, "I have a fiancé. His name is Lars, and he's a Marine."

"Fiancé? You didn't mention you were engaged!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Well, I am. Excuse me." Reggie walked off and was about to head back to the hotel.

Otto saw this and chased after her.

"That party was so lame! I couldn't wait to leave and..."

Otto noticed Reggie was crying.

"You okay?" Otto asked.

"Yeah...I will tell you when we get back." Reggie said.

Otto and Reggie went to the hotel and sat by the pool. Reggie was pouring everything out to Otto.

"I was talking to Ethan and all I was thinking is, 'I'm not engaged. I can go out and have fun!' But when I was with Ethan, all I was thinking of was Lars. I miss Lars, and I regret ever kicking him off this trip! I told Ethan I was engaged and I couldn't go through with hooking up with him!" Reggie cried.

"Was that your intention?" Otto asked.

"Sort of. I figured since Lars and I faked this engagement, I would break it off, and I could have fun in college! But it was so hard! I feel like the more we faked it, the more it felt real, but I just ignored it!"

"Reggie..." Otto couldn't believe he was going to ask this, "do you love Lars?"

"I don't know...I think I do...okay! I realized tonight I did!" Reggie said through tears. "And you're probably thinking that I'm crazy because you hate him and he's a dick and...a part of me hopes he still wants this to be real because..."

"Reggie...Reggie...Reggie!" Otto screamed.

Reggie looked up at Otto.

"Listen to me." Otto started. "I'm NEVER going to like Lars, and that's a fact. I'm always going to think you can do better than Lars... or any guy you decided to be with. But from what I saw when you two faked the engagement was that he truly cares for you. And it wasn't just his gestures...it was a lot of things. And I thought about it. Why guy gives a girl a real diamond engagement ring when they have to fake an engagement? He could've given you cubic, but I'm sure he gave you a real ring because he felt something for you. I noticed how he looked at you at your party."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Reggie said.

"Yeah. He looked at you like you were pretty awesome." Otto said. "Everyone else noticed this too. Dad, Noelani, Tito, the guys, Trish...even the Stimpleton's noticed how he looked at you. Fuck, Mr. Stimpleton pulled dad aside the other day and said to him, and I quote, 'The way Lars looks at your daughter is how all men should look at their women.'"

"Are you coaching me through this?" Reggie giggled through tears.

"Maybe..." Otto said bashfully.

She hugged Otto and said, "Oh, Otto! You're maturing!"

"Okay, okay! Chill!" Otto nudged her off him.

Reggie smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I do miss him and wish he was here," Reggie said.

Otto put his arm around his sister, and she rested her head on his shoulder, typical brother/sister affection.

"I know you do. I wish Trish were here too." Otto said.

Twister and Sam came back, and Sam gushed, "You guys missed the party! That was a rad party and..."

Reggie looked up at them with tears in her eyes. Twister immediately caught on and said, "So you do care about him."

"Who said I never did?" Reggie said.

"Then you need to tell him this," Sam said. "Call him up and tell him this!"

"Sam, I said mean things to him in the car. I can't call him up. I hurt him. Forget it. Why would be still want to pretend to be engaged to me?" Reggie said crying. "I need to get to sleep. I have a competition to kill tomorrow."

Reggie went back to her room and left the guys there by the pool.


	16. Driving to San Diego

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Reggie woke up at 7 AM all puffy eyed from crying. She had to do a quick morning workout to get her mind off of Lars. She did this while the guys slept in. She was excited about the surf contest but wished Lars was there. He wasn't going to come back to her. Lars was a gorgeous guy and could get another girl to replace her in seconds. After working out, she showered up, had breakfast in the dining hall downstairs and went back up to get ready for the contest. She put on a black and neon purple bikini and her black thigh high swim trunks. She threw a black tank top over her bikini top. Sam knocked on her door and said, "May I come in?"

"I'm decent," Reggie said as she brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

Sam walked in and Reggie asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"I heard they are serving breakfast downstairs," Sam said.

"You and food are inseparable." Reggie laughed.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"I miss him. I know I'm going to have to break the news to everyone that the engagement is off. I screwed up, Sammy." Reggie said.

"Has he called you after you came up?" Sam asked.

"No. He was probably out meeting other girls the day I called him stupid." Reggie said. "Can't say I blame him."

"What are you going to do about the ring?" Sam asked.

Reggie placed the ring in Sam's hand and said, "Give it to Twister. It isn't mine; it's his great grandmother's, and it doesn't seem right if I'm still wearing it after all that happened."

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. I know for a fact he's done with me." Reggie said.

Sam hugged Reggie and said, "Hey. It will be okay. Don't be so glum. You have a contest to kill."

Reggie nodded and said, "I better get going. I need to sign in and stretch and all that bullshit."

Reggie grabbed her board and walked out of the hotel room. Sam just held on to the ring so he could give it to Twister once he woke up. Otto's phone went off only for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said in a tired voice.

"Babe, it's me!" Trish said over the other line.

"Hey!" Otto sprang up once he heard his girlfriend's voice. "I miss you."

"Baby, what time does Reggie's thing start?" Trish asked.

"Uh...about 11:30ish?" Otto said. "Why?"

"Because we're coming down!" Trish said.

"Why are you coming down?" Otto asked.

"Lars just confessed to Clio that he loves Reggie and we are headed on our way down..." Trish was cut off by Otto.

"Wait...he's driving down now?" Otto asked. "Oh man...she's going to be so happy...I mean I don't like the guy but still..."

"Otto, keep it down! I'm sleeping!" Twister snapped.

"Twist, your brother is coming down! He is going to tell Reggie he loves her!" Otto said. "Don't tell me shut up! These are my sister's feelings here!"

Twister sprang up once Otto told him what's going on.

"But we ran into a bit of an issue," Trish said.

"What?" Otto asked.

"Well..." Trish started. "Lars forgot to change his oil and the car sort of died on him..."

"What?" Otto screamed.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Well he better gets that damn car fixed because my sister was crying last night and she is going to a surf contest broken hearted and if she loses, she won't win the scholarship she wants!" Otto screamed. "Tell him I said to get his damn car issues together  
and to head down there, or I'll pound him! And I don't care if he is a Marine! I would hit a Marine!"

"Um...okay..." Trish was taken aback. "I will keep you up to date on what happens."

"You guys, she just left," Sam said entering the guy's room. "But she wanted me to give this back to you, Twist."

Sam tossed the ring to Twister.

"Do you know he's coming down here?" Twister said.

"He is?" Sam was shocked to know.

"Yeah! He's going to tell her he loves her!" Twister said excitedly.

"You know," Otto started, "as much as I still hate your brother's guts, Twist, he does care about Reggie and him driving down here says a lot."

Sam smiled at what Otto said.

* * *

 **Around the time Reggie was getting ready for the contest.**

Lars had to pick up the girls for the trip to San Diego. When he first woke up, his alarm clock said 8:15 AM. It was still early...he can sleep in some more...wait...no! He overslept and called his cousin frantically.

"Where the hell are you? We were up two hours ago!" Clio screamed.

"Shit! Hold on! I will be there!" Lars said and hung up.

He quickly got dressed and headed to Sherri's house. He didn't even have time to shower. Who cares? He had to get to his girl above all things. Once he got to Sherri's house, the three girls gave him a dirty look.

"You're three hours late!" Sherri snapped. "Did you even shower?"

"You know, I can leave you behind." Lars snapped. "Let's go! I gotta get to my girl!"

The girl's jumped into Lars' car, and they took off.

"Did you even eat breakfast?" Clio asked.

"No," Lars said.

"You should get something. You can't drive on an empty stomach." Clio suggested.

"What are you, my mother?" Lars snapped.

"No, but I am just saying! Now go get food!" Clio snapped.

Lars cursed under his breath and pulled into a fast food place.

"You girls want anything?" Lars asked.

"I guess I'll have hash browns and a breakfast sandwich," Trish said.

"That sounds awesome! Get me that too with coffee." Sherri added.

"And I'll have the breakfast special with a strawberry smoothie," Clio added.

"Got it! I will be right now!" Lars ran into the restaurant to get food.

The girls waited in the car for 8-minutes blasting Taylor Swift on Lars' car radio.

"Where is he?" Clio asked annoyed.

At that moment, Lars came out and said, "That was the slowest service I had ever dealt with!"

"What happened in there?" Sherri asked.

"There literally had one person working behind that damn kitchen, and I started to get impatient telling them I could prepare food quicker than that! Then I yelled at the manager telling him that I was driving down to San Diego to tell the girl I love  
that I love her and I didn't have time for this bull shit!" Lars yelled.

The girls were sitting there just listening to Lars yell.

"Lars, eat something. You are hangry at the moment, and you need to have a full stomach while driving." Trish said.

Lars took a bite of a bagel he ordered and said, "There. I'm now stuffed. Let's move out!"

As Lars pulled out of the driveway, Sherri whispered to Trish, "Geeze, don't piss off a hangry Marine."

Trish chuckled at Sherri's comment.

"Are we going to listen to Taylor Swift for the next two hours?" Lars asked.

"Yeah..." Clio replied.

"Whatever. Just don't touch my car radio next time." Lars snapped.

The ride took about 45-minutes to get out of Ocean Shores. Of course, Lars was determined to get to Reggie. The girls had been blasting Taylor Swift while Lars had been driving. He blocked out the music up until the girls started to sing horribly off key. Man, did he regret driving with them? Lars unplugged the iPod and threw it on the back floor.

"Do you mind?" Sherri snapped.

"Yes. I do actually. You girls can't sing, it's too damn early, and I'm trying to drive." Lars snapped back.

The girls exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. Suddenly, the car started acting funny.

"Lars, what's up with the car?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. It's acting up." Lars looked at the dashboard and saw he missed an oil change, and the engine was about to give out. "Oh man! I missed an oil change!"

"You worked at an auto body shop and didn't change the oil?" Clio asked incredulously.

"Clio, don't lecture me!" Lars snapped. "Shit...how did I miss that?"

Lars pulled over on the shoulder of the highway and popped open the front. The car engine was dead.

"Damn it...now I'm never going to get to her," Lars said to himself.

He kicked the front tire out of anger and cursed. Clio tried to reassure him. Trish called up Otto just to talk to him.

"Lars, listen! You kicking the car tire and cursing is not going to change anything." Clio said.

"Well, I'm never going to get to her to tell her how I truly feel! It's stupid shit like this that happens!" Lars screamed.

"Lars, can't you just call up Tio Eduardo and he can come help?" Clio said.

"He's going to lecture me about keeping in mind that I need to check the oil," Lars said. "I kind of don't want to deal with that. Plus, today is Saturday, and it is his day off."

"But would you rather call up another car repair man that would charge you, then your parents will freak out on you for not changing the oil or our uncle that will do it for free?" Clio said.

Lars sighed and called up his uncle.

"Buenos dias, Tio...Estoy bien...Y usted...cool...listen, I'm sorry to bother you but...yeah...exactly...my forgot an oil change and...yeah...okay...yep...okay...we're 45-minutes outside of Ocean Shores on the road...okay, thank you...Sorry to bother you." Lars hung up the phone.

"Was that your uncle?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah. He's pissed." Lars chuckled. "But he will be here soon."

Once Eduardo came to the scene, he changed the oil for Lars. Sherri and Trish noticed Lars looking at videos on this phone and smirking to himself. He was looking at videos of Reggie either being silly, playing hockey, skating and surfing. He smiled at  
one of her and her teammates from the girl's hockey team in a hotel room rapping to Big Sean's solo in the Justin Beiber song, 'As Long As You Love Me.'

"You do care for our girl, don't you?" Sherri asked smiling.

"I do...she's the best thing that's happened in my life..." was all Lars said.

Trish and Sherri smiled at each other. How sweet.

"Otto said you better be down there. He told me if not; he will, like, pound you. He would hit a Marine." Trish joked.

"Pssh...Rocket dork can't take me." Lars snickered.

"Lars, get over here!" Eduardo said sternly.

Lars walked over to his uncle only for Eduardo to say, "Clio told me everything. She said you are driving down to San Diego to see this girl. Although it is rather very sweet...please keep in mind that it is Saturday and I wanted to enjoy my day off and not have to change the oil to YOUR car!"

"Sorry," Lars replied.

"Now I won't tell your parents what happened but keep in mind about this stuff next time! Please!" Eduardo said. "Now, go get the woman you love."

Lars smiled and went back into the driver's seat. Clio gave her uncle and hugged and kiss and said, "Thank you, Tio!"

Sherri and Trish jumped in the back. Lars took off from there. He was going to get to Reggie before she had to participate in the contest. Not too long after the oil changing incident, the group got back on the road only to hear a siren and lights flashing behind them.

"Mother fucker! Now, what?" Lars screamed.

Lars pulled over, and the cop got behind them.

"What did you do?" Clio asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Lars snapped.

Clio glared at her cousin for being rude to her. The cop got up to Lars' window. Lars lowered the window and said to the cop, "Is there an issue, officer?"

"Do you know how fast you were going?" the cop said in a pompous voice.

"Oh man...I didn't even realize I was going too fast." Lars said sincerely.

"You're obviously an out of towner." The cop said. "Where are you coming from and where are you headed to?"

"Ocean Shores and San Diego," Lars answered.

"License and registration please." the cop said.

Lars took out his license, registration and for the hell of it, his Marine ID. The cop left for a few moments.

"Why did he need to know where we were going?" Clio asked confused as Lars shrugged.

"How did you not know you were speeding?" Sherri asked.

"I just didn't! Don't start with me!" Lars said and sighed.

The cop came back and said to Lars, "So you're a Marine?"

Lars nodded, and the cop said, "You should know better than to go 110 on a 75 mile per hour road."

"Wait...I was really going that fast?"

"How did you not know you were going fast?" the cop answered. "Secondly, I looked up your information on the computer, and it says you have a juvenile record for reckless behavior."

Lars made a face. Why did that have to come up? The cop could tell Lars was frustrated and decided to give him a break.

"Look, I will make you a deal." the cop said. "I can tell you have a lot going on and for that, I'm not going to give you a ticket. But I'm going to give you a warning! Watch your speed and watch your driving."

"Thanks, officer," Lars replied.

The cop gave Lars his paperwork back and then walked back into his car and drove off. Trish then said, "Well...that wasn't embarrassing."

"Whatever. Let's just get to San Diego." Lars said. "I need to get to my girl."

And with that second hold back, Lars drove off.


	17. Riding the Waves

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

Reggie had done her stretches before the contest started. She couldn't help but think of Lars and wish he was here. It felt funny not wearing the ring she was wearing to put a front that she was engaged. Sure, even thought he would've come down anyway, they would've still been faking an engagement and putting up a front to pretend they were engaged. She just didn't realize how much she needed him right now. She didn't care about winning the contest. She just wanted Lars. A fellow competitor came up to Reggie and said, "Excuse me, but are you Reggie Rocket?"

"Yeah? Why?" Reggie asked.

"Rumor has it you're like the best surfer in the country." the other competitor said. "Good luck out there. I feel honored going up against you."

"Thanks." Reggie managed to say. "You too."

The competitor winked at Reggie, which made her smile. Once the other surfer walked away, she sighed.

"Yo, Reggie!" A voice called.

She turned around and saw the guys.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Just came by to wish you luck!" Otto said.

"You know you got this, Reg," Twister said.

"You are the best surfer out there after all," Sam added.

"You guys rock!" Reggie said.

As the four friends did their signature handshake, they got into a group hug only for another voice to call, "Reggie! Turn around!"

Reggie turned around and was surprised at what she saw.

* * *

After what seemed to take forever (the car dying and being pulled over) Lars and the girls finally made it to San Diego. All he had to do was find the beach the contest was being held at. Clio could tell the look of determination written on her cousin's face. He had to find it. After driving for what seemed to be another 30 minuets of looking for the beach, he finally found it.

"Lars, you made it! Now you have to go out there!" Sherri cried.

"I'm starting to think this was a mistake," Lars said not getting out of the car.

"But you drove almost two hours to get down here!" Trish cried. "Don't tell me you're going to chicken out!"

"Look, she has dreams and wants to do things with her life. If I tell her I love her; I'm going to be holding her back from everything. You girls go. I'm going back home." Lars said.

"How pathetic!" Clio said. "No! You are getting out of this car and are going to tell her!"

"Hey, Clio, why don't you..." Lars was cut off by Clio.

"No, Lars, I won't! We drove all this way, and you are going to chicken out!" Clio said. "Not on my watch. Let's go."

Lars let out an exasperated sigh. Boy was he going to regret this.

The group went on the beach to find Reggie in a group hug with the guys. Trish then shouted, "Reggie! Turn around!"

Reggie turned around to see Clio, Trish, Sherri, and Lars. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. The guys noticed the look on her face and told her to talk to him. Reggie made her way over to him while the other's cleared out to take a seat to watch the contest.

"Why...but...you drove down..." was all Reggie managed to say.

Lars noticed her left finger was bare. He took the hint that she didn't want to keep doing this and said, "Obviously...I'm here, aren't I?"

"Look, what I said back in Ocean Shores was way out of line, and I'm sorry," Reggie said.

"I came down to tell you that...well...I have strong feelings for you and...fuck it. I love you, Reggie. There I said it! I love you! I was at a party at Pi's house last night, and I realized I couldn't hook up with another girl because the first thing I thought of was you. I miss having you in my arms and being with you. And before I could fall into self-destructive behavior again, I stopped myself and came down here instead." Lars confessed.

"I thought you stopped talking to those guys," Reggie said with her hands on her hips.

"I ran into them after you and I fought, and I was upset, but I want nothing to do with them," Lars admitted. "But other than that, I realized if I do love you like I said I did, then I'm going to let you go and let you follow your dreams of going to college, and I will lay off. I will reenlist in the Marines or whatever but I promise to stay out of your way. I'm sure your brother will be stoked to know this too."

Reggie was taken aback from Lars' confession. At that moment, the announcer for the competitors to get in place because the contest was starting soon. Lars took a deep breath in and said, "Kill it out there."

Reggie grabbed her board and ran off. Twister went over to Lars and handed him back the ring.

"She wanted me to hold this to give back to you," Twister said. "She was pretty broken up last night and apparently this morning too."

Lars just took the ring from this brother and stood off to the side to watch Reggie. He knew for sure no other girl was going to deserve to wear it.

* * *

The contest started, and Reggie rode the waves like they were going to be the last ones she will ever ride. She surfed with smooth coordination like she did back at home. She did have to admit, some of the people she was up against played dirty and were willing to cheat. Then again, anyone would want to win a scholarship for college. She heard her friends cheering her on as she rode the waves. Before she knew it, she was one of the few surfers left.

"Yeah, Reggie! Kick some ass!" Twister yelled.

"Get it, girl!"Trish added.

Reggie was cut off by that Ethan guy she met. She knew he was playing dirty.

"You douche!" Otto screamed at Ethan.

"Don't let him throw you off, Reg!" Sam added.

"You got this! Come on!" Clio screamed.

Reggie focused on what she was doing. She knew Ethan was doing this to be spiteful after Reggie rejected him on the beach. Five minutes and waves later, Reggie cut off Ethan, and he lost his balance and fell. Reggie won the contest. Reggie noticed her friends cheering for her. She was so flushed and overjoyed that she won the contest and now had a full scholarship to UCLA.

Meanwhile, on the beach, Twister eyed his brother, who was standing far away from the group, with a smile on his face looking at Reggie. It was the same smile he gave Reggie at the party and the whole time they faked their engagement. He tapped Clio on the shoulder and pointed to Lars.

"He really loves her," Clio said.

"Yeah. It's the happiest I've ever seen him." Twister added.


	18. You Were Never Holding Me Back

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

After the contest, Reggie took pictures with sponsors of the contest and got her award. Once she was done being congratulated by people, she went to her friends and hugged each of them.

"Reg, you were awesome out there!" Sherri gushed. "I'm so glad I got to watch you!"

"Thanks. I'm glad you were here as well." Reggie hugged Sherri.

"You rode those waves like a pro," Trish said as she had Otto hugging her from behind.

"Eh...I've seen better." Otto joked.

Reggie hit him again and the group laughed.

"So...looks like you're off to college now. You're leaving us for good." Sam said.

"Sammy, don't think like that. I will still come back. Did you forget weekends, holidays and reading week?" Reggie said.

"I know but still. I am happy for you either way." Sam said hugging his friend.

"I recorded the whole thing," Twister said. "I will put it on a DVD and make a copy for you if you like."

"That would be awesome, Twist! I need to show Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito when I get home." Reggie said. "Hey, where's Lars?"

"I don't know. He wasn't with us when the contest was going on." Clio replied.

Reggie turned around and saw Lars looking at them. Otto nudged her and said, "I still don't like him, but you should talk to him. He did drive down here to see you after all."

"Yeah. Give him a chance, Reg." Twister said.

Reggie nodded to her friends and made her way over to Lars. She felt her friend's eyes looking at her as if they were waiting to see what was going to happen next. Nosey! Lars put his hands in his pockets nervously, and Reggie spoke up first, "So, you saw everything..."

"You still got it," Lars said.

"You coming down here says a lot on your part." Reggie snickered.

"I only came down to say what I wanted to say," Lars said as he started to fumble with his dog tags. "You were the first thing in my life that was going perfectly, and that's what I told Pi, Sputz, and Animal before I cut them out of my life for good. I started to feel things for you, and that's why I took that fake engagement seriously. I didn't want to lose you, especially to guys you may meet in college."

"Lose me?" Reggie raised an eyebrow.

"Look," Lars started and stopped fumbling with his dog tags, "you're a great girl. You're smart, pretty ballsy...really hot..."

Reggie blushed at his comments.

"And any guy would be lucky to have you. I can't compete with guys in college. I'm a Marine working in an auto body shop for fuck's sake. Plus, I don't want to hold you back any longer. You want independence, and that was the reason why we went along with this fake engagement. I took it seriously because I fell in love with you and I didn't want to let you go. I'm not going to hold you back like I was trying to do."

"Holding me back?" Reggie snickered. "Lars, you were never holding me back!"

Lars looked at her confused and said, "Wait, what?"

"Lars," Reggie started, "once I came down here, I did thinking, and I figured out that I didn't want to let you go either. I thought that when I called you stupid back in Ocean Shores, you would chase after other girls because you didn't want to deal with me. Here I was thinking, 'Okay, so I'm not engaged. Let me have fun.' But it just only made me realize how much I need you in my life."

"You need me in your life?" Lars was now really confused.

"Growing up, I knew you at the bully who use to torment my friends and me for shits and giggles. I didn't want anything to do with you. But the day I crashed Raymundo's car into that lamp post and asked you to be my escort to my party as an attempt to sabotage it had to be the best day of my life. I look back, and I'm glad everything that led me to you all happened."

"Even the part with me being a bully?" Lars asked.

"Sounds crazy, but yes! That is even all worth it." Reggie said. "So...reenlist in the Marines or stay in Ocean Shores to work with your uncle. I don't care because where ever you go, I'm coming too. And where ever I go, I'm bringing you along with me."

Lars, being taken aback by what Reggie was saying, said, "If that is the case, what's in it for me?"

Reggie took Lars' hands and got down on one knee. This caused attention to the onlookers, including her friends. Some even gasped and took out their phones to either film or record it. Twister took out his camera to film what was going on.

'Look! She's proposing to him!' one person said.

'He doesn't have to do all the work. Nice.' another said.

"Lars Rodriguez...I can't imagine not having you in my life because I know for sure that life would suck. So will you consider being my fiance for real this time?"

Lars smiled at Reggie and said, "Anything for you."

Reggie smiled with tears in her eyes. These were tears of happiness. She was engaged for real this time! Lars pulled her up by her hands and kissed her in front of everyone. Reggie's friends started to cheer for her. Even Otto had a smile on his face. Whatever made Reggie happy...but that meant the guy he has been rivals with for a long time was going to be his new brother in law. Crap! Lars took the ring out of his pocket and said, "I think you may need to wear this."

He placed it back on Reggie's finger and kissed her again. He scooped her into his arms and spun her around. Wow, this was crazy. The group ran over to the newly for real engaged couple and congratulated them. Otto swallowed his pride and shook Lars' hand and said, "Make my sister happy. If not, I'm going to seriously whomp you."

"Yeah, okay, Rocket dork." Lars snickered.

"It looks like I'm back to my best man duties!" Twister said.

"Who even said you had the job?" Lars joked making Twister glare at him.

"So, Otto," Sam started, "it looks like we may have a double wedding here?"

"Sam!" Otto and Trish exclaimed while blushing as everyone laughed.


	19. No Regrets

**I do not own Rocket Power...**

 **Back to Lucas' bedroom...**

"After I was in the surfing contest, daddy and I made up, and I asked him to marry me for real," Reggie told Lucas, who was listening intently. "The beach had a free concert that night and Chasing the Sun played."

"Is that your'a and daddy's favorite band?" Lucas asked.

"They were until they got popular." Reggie chortled.

"Were Uncle Otto, Uncle Twister and Uncle Sammy happy you and daddy got proposed?" Lucas asked.

"They were very happy for me." Reggie giggled at Lucas.

"What happened after you got for real proposed?" Lucas asked.

"Well...once I graduated high school, daddy went back to the Marines shortly after and I started summer classes at the community college so I wouldn't have to take many classes in my real school," Reggie explained to Lucas. "He did come back to see Uncle Otto and Uncle Twister graduate high school, though."

"When did you get married?" Lucas asked.

"We got married when I finished college three months later," Reggie said.

"I think you looked very pretty at your wedding, mommy," Lucas said.

Reggie smiled at her son's compliment. He was so cute and said the cutest things.

"Alright, time for bed now! You have school tomorrow." Reggie started to tuck her son into bed.

Lucas got comfortable and said, "Mommy, can I stay over Uncle Otto's and Aunt Trish's house?"

Yep, Otto married Trish and Lucas would go there when Reggie and Lars needed time alone.

"Maybe when daddy gets back you can," Reggie replied to Lucas.

Lucas smiled as Reggie bent down to kiss him. She shut off his light and Lucas said, "Can we go to Mad Town tomorrow after school?"

"Sure," Reggie said. "Good night, Lucas."

Reggie said and walked out of his room and made her way to her room. The first thing she looked at when she got in her room was her wedding pictures. She gazed at the one of her and Lars kissing on the beach at Ocean Shores. Twister took the picture, and it was beautifully taken. Lars wore his Marine uniform the day he got married. Reggie's dress was a backless white dress. Otto served as her man of honor while Twister served as Lars' best man. Over time, Otto and Lars began to respect one another, which made Reggie happy.

The wedding, as Reggie remembered it was a lot of fun. Rather small with only close family and friends attending but fun. The reception took place on the beach at Ocean Shores. Reggie and Lars' first dance song was, 'All My Life' by KC and Jojo. Dancing with her husband at that moment was magical. She blocked out everyone around them and felt like she and Lars were the only two at that moment. The best was when Lars randomly dipped her back and kissed her in the middle of it all. After their first dance, Reggie shared a dance with Raymundo; then Lars danced with Sandy (of whom was a crying mess) and Reggie and Otto did the running man challenge for their brother/sister dance.

At the wedding, the guys had someone special with them as well. Otto and Trish had shortly got engaged after the wedding, Twister had brought his new girlfriend, Abigail, whom he met in film school and Sam even worked up the courage to ask Sherri out way before the wedding, and they have been going strong since. She was happy for the guys, for they were with girls that made them happy. Even Clio found love with Lars' Marine friend, Greyson, whom she met at the wedding.

The wedding was such a fun night, and the long wait was worth it. The guest included close members from both sides of Lars and Reggie's family, Lars' friends from military school and the Marines, Reggie's friends, Tito, Conroy, Eddie, Oliver and the Stimpletons. The most rememberable part was when Mrs. Stimpleton got wasted and started to hit on Lars' Marine friends. In the middle of looking at wedding photos, Reggie felt two hands creep up behind her, and she jumped. She turned around and saw her husband in his Marine combat uniform.

"Lars! What the hell?" she cried out of sheer joy.

"I'm home! Early deployment." Lars laughed and kissed her.

"When did you get in?" Reggie asked surprised. "I thought you were going to be in Japan for six months."

She felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest.

"When you were telling Lucas the story of how we got together." Lars laughed. "Didn't want to say anything because I wanted to surprise you."

At that moment, Lucas ran in because he heard his mother scream and wanted to check on her.

"Mommy! Who is trying to hurt you? I will whomp them!" Lucas said and then saw his father. "Daddy!"

Lars scooped up Lucas and said, "Hey! You think you can whomp me? I'll give you a whomping!"

He threw his son on his and Reggie's bed and started to tickle him as Lucas laughed.

"Great! I just got him to bed and look what you did." Reggie laughed.

"What I did? You screamed like someone got murdered." Lars laughed.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Lucas said hugging Lars.

"I missed you too. But you have to get to bed now, okay? I will take you to Mad Town after school if you get to bed." Lars said.

"Can we get a burger and chocolate shake after?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. Only if you get to bed." Lars said.

This made Lucas get up and run off to bed.

"I swear...he takes up after me." Lars joked. "He always wants to whomp someone."

"You would say that." Reggie snickered.

Lars took his wife into his arms and kissed her.

"Dios Mio, I miss having you in my arms." He said.

"I missed you too," Reggie said.

"Prove to me you did," Lars said seductively with a smirk.

Reggie pushed him in their bed and got on top of her husband. She kissed him, and he chortled, "Wow...you really missed me."

This made Reggie giggle. She looked down at Lars and said, "So...would you do it all over again? Fake an engagement only to bring us to where we are?"

Lars flipped her over so he was above her and said, "There are plenty of things I'd do with you all over again. And I have zero regrets about it."

"I would do it all over again too," Reggie replied with a smile as Lars lowered his face, so his lips met with her's.

To think that Lars and Reggie were once enemies as children. How the same guy that use to torment her and her friends with his idiot pals would one day turn himself around and that this would be the guy that Reggie would end up falling in love with and being married too. Yep. If she had to do it all over again, starting at the beginning when Lars was just a bully, she would. Sounds crazy, but she absolutely would.


End file.
